


A Deal Well Struck

by Kardula_Bloodstone95



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Caring Relationship, Comment your suggestions below!, Deetzland, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Maybe Switch Lydia? Idk, Musicalbabes, Musicaljuice is a big softie for Lyds, Sub Lydia, beetlebabes, dom beetlejuice, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardula_Bloodstone95/pseuds/Kardula_Bloodstone95
Summary: INSPIRED BY "A FAIR TRADE" BY STORYWEAVER4EVER. Please go read the original too! Lydia finds herself making a deal with the Ghost with the Most to save herself and her baby. DEPICTIONS OF THE RESULT OF TORTURE!!! Not the torture itself. Beetlejuice IS a demon, after all. Mentions of rape. CHAPTER ELEVEN IS UP!!!!
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	1. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic that I've written in a WHILE. Like, years. So please feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. What should happen to Beej and Lyds next? I will be taking suggestions for individual chapters.

Chapter 1 

Lydia’s ears rang as the pounding on the door continued. Her lower lip throbbed, matching the ache in her head. She clutched desperately to the baby in her arms as she tried to calm herself to where she could think clearly. How had her ex gotten in? He must have had some sort of bolt cutter, she reasoned. It doesn’t matter! She berated herself. She needed to figure out a way to get both her and her daughter out of this alive. She kicked out viciously at the dead phone on the floor and sent it sailing across the bathroom. The door groaned as the pounding intensified. 

“Open this fucking door, slut!” Kyle’s voice boomed out. “I’ll kill that little bastard kid, and then you! I’ve waited too long to make you scream!” 

Screams. A beautiful sound. She thought to herself. She supposed she had always thought that. But not one you’ll hear from me. 

Then it hit her. She hadn’t thought of him in years. Old emotions of the past came flooding back. The utter joy of finally feeling seen, the sadistic glee of making people scream from ultimately harmless pranks, and the infatuation that may have led to more for the demon who possessed the raw power to make it all happen. A mad sense of hope filled her. She could still offer him what he wanted more than anything. His freedom. And possibly life if that magic would work twice. If it got her and Lyra out of this alive, she’d marry him that very night. But, would he answer her call? She had betrayed him after all. Twice. Still, she had to try. He was her only hope. The door was threatening to splinter under the pressure. She had to do it. She took in a deep, oddly calming breath and whispered, “Beetlejuice.” 

The hairs stood up on the back of her neck as goosebumps spread out all over her. Her voice was louder the second time. “Beetlejuice.” 

She could feel the magic hanging thickly in the air, like the demon was waiting just out of view in mad anticipation. The last time the word practically tore itself from her throat. “Beetlejuice!” 

The lights flickered and the demon himself appeared. He looked just as she remembered. A mess of moss and stripes, still just like a rotting zebra corpse with ever-changing hair color. He spun around gleefully, so ecstatic at his newly found corporeal form that he didn’t notice Lydia cowering on the floor, bruised and bloodied, wrapped around her baby as some meager form of defense. 

“Oh, fuck yeah! It is good to be back! Now, what have we here?” he finally turned to look at her. Recognition then dawned on him. Barely contained rage marred his face, his hair turning a furious blood red. Lydia was almost afraid she had made a mistake in summoning him to her, she had never seen him so angry. Although, she couldn’t blame him if all that fury was for her. He knelt down in front of her and cupped her tear-stained cheek, running his thumb over the bruises and split lower lip. 

“Who the fuck did this to you?” he hissed, his glowing eyes boring into hers. 

The pounding on the bathroom door grew even louder, cracks were forming now. catching the demon’s attention. 

“I said open the fucking door, you stupid cunt!” Kyle roared from behind the door. “I swear to god I'll kill you and that bastard spawn!” 

Without thinking, Lydia’s hand reached out and clutched at Beetlejuice’s arm as she tearfully pleaded, “Please! He’ll do it. He’ll kill my baby. I'll do anything you want, just don’t let him hurt Lyra! 

“Marry me tonight and the fucker will be dead.” though the rage still permeated his entire being, his voice was oddly reassuring. 

“Yes.” Lydia didn’t even hesitate. 

The demon grinned, pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and said with a wink, “No stabbing me with bad art this time, babes.” 

He stood and was about to snap his fingers when Lydia spoke, her fear morphing into her own vengeful fury, “Wait! Make him suffer. The more painful and drawn out the better. I want him to die screaming.” 

Sadistic glee spread across his countenance. “You wanna join in on the fun?” 

She almost accepted, but just as she was about to speak the words, Lyra began fussing in her arms. And she immediately turned her attention to the infant girl. 

“I’ll come get you when it’s safe, babes.” the demon’s voice was curiously warm. And he vanished before Lydia could respond. 

The pounding on the door finally stopped as Kyle stupidly asked. “Who the fuck are you and how did you get in?” 

“I’m your worst nightmare.” she heard Beetlejuice answer. Then he must have taken Kyle somewhere else, as Lydia heard no more from either man. 

Lydia finally got Lyra settled down and took stock of herself. As the fear and adrenaline began to wear off, she felt a sharp pain in the side of her head from when Kyle had thrown her from her bed and her head hit the corner of her nightstand on the way down. The haze that began to fog her brain told her that she most likely had a concussion. She could feel her split lip and bruises from being back-handed awake. Her throat hurt from where Kyle had gotten his hands around her and tried to choke her out. No doubt she had bruises there too. 

She couldn’t have said how long she sat there, cradling her daughter. But she knew that the longer she sat there, the more satisfaction she felt. The longer Kyle suffered unknown horrors at the demon’s hands, the better. Attacking her was one thing. That was nothing new. Threatening to kill her baby was another. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Beetlejuice appeared in front of her, his suit was streaked with blood. The sight made her grin as she took the blood caked hand he offered her and he helped her to her feet. 

“Now we match, kid.” the demon laughed. She noted that the red in his hair had been replaced by a dark green. 

“What do you mean, Beej?” she asked in confusion. 

“Take a look in the mirror, scarecrow.” he chuckled. “Then again, you’ve always been a knockout in red, babes.” 

Lydia looked in the mirror and gasped. She knew she looked a mess, but she hadn’t realized the severity of her injuries. Several angry blue and purple bruises marred her face and down her neck. And not only was her split lip a swollen red color, but blood had seeped from where she hit her head and down to soak part of her black sleep shirt. Horrified at her appearance, she grabbed the hand towel and tried to mop up the blood and staunch the flow at least. 

“Babes,” came the demon’s amused chuckle. “I got it.” 

With a snap of his fingers, Lydia’s wounds healed. All evidence of the attack was gone. Lydia found herself dressed in a figure-hugging silk gown that fell to the ground in a pool of red. Her long black hair fell down her back in soft curls with small tendrils falling to frame her face. Rubies hung from her ears and neck. And despite everything that had just transpired, she found that she actually felt beautiful. Beside them, Lyra cooed, swaddled in a length of black silk and lace. 

“You have out done yourself this time, Beej.” Lydia felt herself smiling. “But you know you're getting both me and Lyra, right?” 

“Of course, Lyds.” Beetlejuice shrugged. Dressed once more in the maroon velvet suit from their first marriage. “Once we’re married the kid will become biologically mine. I know what I’m getting myself into this time, sweets.” 

“Okay then. Let’s go.” a tentative smile broke across her features. 

“Oh, you should know. The fucker ain’t dead just yet. Figured I’d let you do the honors if ya want. Or he could be a witness. We need two after all.” 

Beetlejuice offered his arm, and Lydia took it. Lyra floated alongside them in a baby carrier patterned with the demon’s signature black and white stripes. He turned to look at her and asked, “Ready, babes?” 

She grinned up at him. “It’s showtime.” 

The next thing Lydia saw was a room of stripes of black and white and red. Before them at the other end stood a dead priest next to a black, twisted altar, ready to perform the ancient rites. And off to the side was a testament to the monster that always lurked beneath the demon’s vulgar, joking exterior. Kyle was hung upside down by his ankles on a wooden X. He was naked and Lydia could see very clearly that his genitals had been severed and placed in front of him on a small stool and where strips of flesh had been torn away revealing the muscle and tendons and fat beneath. 

“Really, Beej?” she asked with a soft chuckle. “Stripes?” 

The demon laughed and shrugged, “It’s my thing, babes.” 

“Is he still alive?” Lydia asked. 

“Yep.” the demon answered with a smile. “And fully conscious, though he’s pretending not to be. That’s why I hung ‘im upside down. Less blood loss. More sensation.” 

Lydia felt a smile tug at her lips again. She knew she should be revolted by the sight before her, but she just couldn’t bring herself to be. She had asked Beetlejuice to make Kyle suffer, and boy did he deliver. Every time shame and revulsion tried to creep into her psyche, it was quickly stamped out by thoughts of what might have happened to her and Lyra had she not thought to summon Beetlejuice. They would definitely be dead by now. And Lydia couldn’t bring herself to feel anything but sadistic joy for having managed to keep herself and most importantly her baby girl alive. 

“Who’s going to be the other witness, Beej?” she asked, a wicked grin overtaking her pale features. 

“Miss A. owes me a favor.” the demon said snapping his fingers. And the beauty queen appeared before them. 

She took a moment to take in her surroundings. She picked up the baby, understanding of what would happen in her eyes, and sighed, “Dios mio, Rayas. This had better work.” 

“Hey, for once I’m not breaking any rules, Tina.” he said, peeling Kyle’s eyes open with barely a thought. “The kid’ll be fine. And he won’t be living long once the wedding is over.” 

“Shall we begin?” the priest spoke for the first time. 

“Ready when you are, Lyds.” Beetlejuice offered his arm once more. 

The young woman finally allowed herself a genuine smile not born out of sadistic glee. But instead of a deep sense of relief that she and Lyra would finally be safe from the man who hung flayed behind her. She accepted the arm offered to her and replied. “Lead the way, Beej.” 

Together, they walked arm in arm down the room toward the altar. Once they reached it, the priest opened a large tome and intoned, “Dearly beloved and departed, we have been called to witness the union between the demon Lawrence Beetlejuice Shaggoth and Lydia Joyce Deetz. If you both would, hold the other’s left hand in your left hand, and their right hand in your right hand.” 

Lydia could feel her pulse racing as they did so. The priest took a long strip of black silk and wrapped it thrice around their joined hands. 

“Please present the rings.” 

Lydia felt a flare of magic and glanced down. On her left ring finger was the same black and red ring from their first ill-fated attempt at marriage. A similar one without the large ruby encircled the same finger on the demon’s hand. She felt her smile grow wider at the sight. The priest went on, “Do you, Beetlejuice, take Lydia to be your lawful and treasured wife for all eternity?” 

“I do.” the demon answered and Lydia was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice. 

“And do you, Lydia, take Beetlejuice to be your lawful and treasured husband for all eternity?” the priest asked her. 

“I do.” her voice was clear and sure, though her pulse raced within her. 

“Then by the power vested through me, I pronounce you husband and wife as long as you both shall exist.” the priest concluded, and the black cloth tying their hands together tightened before disappearing into their flesh. “You may kiss the bride.” 

The kiss was brief, yet held the promise of everything they didn’t dare say to each other just yet. The way Beetlejuice so softly cupped her cheek and the intensity she felt in the kiss made Lydia think that maybe the infatuation hadn’t just been on her side, though she didn’t dare hope that either of them would come to feel more than that. Once the priest and Miss Argentina had left after a hearty round of congratulations, they stood there together. Lydia basked in the joy of her victory. Kyle could never harm her or Lyra again. She could no longer contain the grin that had broken out across her face. 

“Hey, babes.” Beetlejuice began. “I know you’re overjoyed to be married to me again, but, this asshole is still breathing. And that pisses me off way more than it should. Do you want to pick his death, or do you want me to do it?” 

Lydia’s smile fell as she walked over to the dying man. She stood over him, relishing in the power it afforded her, and asked, “Can you hear me, dickhead?” 

Kyle craned his head to look up at her. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” she stated. The utter calm she felt confused her. She knew she shouldn’t feel so vindictive, and yet... “If you can’t or won’t talk, I’ll make my question a simple yes or no. Do you feel any kind of remorse for trying to kill not only me, but Lyra as well? Think about your answer. How you die is on the line here.” 

“No.” he rasped back. Pain and hatred filled his eyes. “I was gonna drown the bastard, then fuck you one last time before crushing your throat, you cunt. But I wouldn’t have tried anything if you had done what I told you and aborted it.” 

Lydia could feel the rage wafting off of the demon beside her. She knew his hair hand gone red again, and probably his eyes too. She probably shouldn’t hold him back much longer. She felt his hand curl possessively around her as he growled in her ear, “How do you want him to die, wifey?” 

She couldn’t think of anything. Her old insecurities stemming from Kyle’s manipulations and abuse were still so hard to shake. So, she evaded. “I’m sure whatever I could think up would pale in comparison to whatever you want to do.” 

“The fuck happened to the boss ass bitch who flat out ordered me to torture this piece of shit?” Beetlejuice turned her to face him. 

“I’m gonna chalk it up to fear and maternal instincts.” she answered, not quite daring to look him in the eyes. She hated the one-eighty turn her mind had taken. Damn Kyle and his slow, yet effective, destruction of her confidence and mental strength. 

Beetlejuice must have seen the frustration she tried to bury. He tipped her chin up so he could look in her eyes and said, “Bullshit. That wasn’t all of it. If it was, he’d have broken you. But he didn’t. If he had, you would have never have thought to summon me in the first place. Now, I’ll ask one last time. How should he die?” 

Damn him. He was right. But how could she harness the righteous fury that had claimed her in that moment. That had come so easily to her once the tide had turned in her favor. She had been ready to watch, if not join in as Kyle was subjected to the demon’s darker side. But she had needed to be there for her child. But Lyra was here with them. There was no need to hold back now. Her baby was safe, and would always be safe. Kyle’s words of what would have happened to them rang in her ears. She turned to look at Lyra. From within the black cocoon of silk and lace, Lydia saw glowing green eyes look back at her, and it all became easy. “I would say do to him what he wanted to do to me, but that would contradict my original statement. I want him to die screaming.” 

“Good, babes. You’re getting there.” the demon encouraged her with a grin. “I can make that happen. He won’t die of a crushed airway, but I can promise that his last breath will be a scream. As well as all the breaths leading up to it.” 

She grinned at that. “One last thing, Beej. Will you make it so Lyra won’t hear? She's only three months old, and I don’t want that on her psyche.” 

The demon pressed a kiss to her forehead and barely flicked his finger. “Done, babes. The little moth won’t hear a thing.” 

Lydia smiled and turned her gaze back to Kyle. She felt a sneer curl her lips as she spoke, “Then go to town, Beej.” 

Insane laughter filled the room followed by agonized screams. And Lydia couldn’t be sure if the laughter came from just Beetlejuice, or her as well. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

After Kyle’s remains had been reduced to ashes, Beetlejuice had taken them back to her house. Their house now, Lydia supposed. They were married now. She felt a wave of exhaustion roll over her, how late was it anyway? 

“Hey, Beej. I’m gonna go put Lyra to bed. Then maybe hit the sack myself.” she told the demon next to her with a massive yawn. 

“Sure thing, sweets.” the demon grinned, steadying her. “Want me to help? You look like you’re about to collapse.” 

Through another yawn the woman answered with a smile, “Thanks, Beej. That would be great.” 

The next thing she knew they were in Lyra’s room and the baby was in her crib in some red pjs decorated with little black moths. And Lydia herself found herself in a black silk nightgown that fell to just above her knees, curiously devoid of undergarments. She looked down at herself, beholding the sumptuous figure-hugging gown and chuckled despite herself, “Subtle, Beej.” 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, babes.” he said with a smirk. 

Rolling her eyes, Lydia turned on the cd player by the crib and a soft melody filled the room. Leaving only the blue nightlight on, Lydia closed the door leaving her and her new husband standing together in the hall. As though she were on autopilot, she turned and walked down the hall to her, their, bedroom with Beetlejuice trailing ever so slightly behind. His arm protectively wrapped around her. She supposed she was in shock; a lot had happened after all. She needed to sleep, yet her mind refused to wind down despite the exhaustion she felt. As she settled into bed, her mind only raced faster. It was their wedding night after all. Would Beetlejuice expect them to consummate their union? Her question was swiftly answered as she felt his fingers touch her temple and heard him whisper, “Sleep, sweets. You need it.” 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

The sun was just starting rise when Lydia woke up. Though it was only a few hours after she had fallen asleep, she felt refreshed. She looked over and found the demon she had married to be absent. She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. Was this only a green card as he had said to her in her youth? She hoped not. As she rose, she saw a dark green silk robe trimmed with black fringe hanging on the closet door. When she stood close to it, she could see feint black stripes running vertically along the fabric. A small smile tugged at her mouth. He hadn’t abandoned them. She knew that much. She tied the robe on, the fringe hanging from her knees to her ankles. That, paired with the silk nightgown he’d conjured for her the night before, brought her a luxurious feel that while strange and unusual, she decided she liked. 

On a lark she picked up her camera for the first time in almost a year. She couldn’t believe she had let Kyle take something so precious from her. Silently, except for the smooth slide of silk on silk, she padded down the hallway. Once she reached the living room, she immediately snapped a picture of the sight that greeted her. On the couch lay Beetlejuice with Lyra asleep on his chest. He almost looked like he was asleep, though she knew better. The dead didn’t sleep. She grinned at the familiar whirr of the old-fashioned camera snapping shut, capturing the image forever. 

Smiling, Lydia turned and padded to the kitchen. She found cooking simple and grounding. When Dead Mom was still alive her family had eaten mostly home cooked meals. Though when dad and Delia had married, they either ordered take out, or Barbara had cooked. Both of which Lydia was thankful for because no one should have to be subjected to Delia’s ‘creative’ takes on vegan food. Once the coffee and the bacon and sausage were going, she set to work on Barbara’s pancake recipe. As soon as the smell of food filled the room, Beetlejuice woke up and laid the still sleeping baby in a swiftly conjured crib. He strode up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. 

“Smells great, babes.” he smiled, his unneeded breath tickling her ear. “Since when do you cook?” 

Lydia felt a small, nervous shudder travel from her ear to her toes. “Barbara taught me. I didn’t know what you’d want, so I made a bit of everything.” 

The hands on her waist tightened ever so slightly as he replied, “I’ll eat whatever you want me to, babes.” 

He couldn’t be implying what she thought he was. Wait, this was Beetlejuice. Of course he was implying that. A small chuckle escaped her as she set the plates of food on the table and sat down, “Dig in, Beej.” 

The demon sat across from her and piled food from both platters onto his plate saying with a sly wink, “Don’t mind if I do.” 

They ate together in communicable silence for a while. Lydia could tell Beetlejuice wanted to ask her something, but she didn’t press it. She knew he’d ask her in his own time. Finally, when they had both finished, he did. “Babes, mind telling me how you got in that situation?” 

She took a deep breath. This was going to take a while. “At first he was really nice. We met in college. We were both photography majors. He had asked me for help on some assignment and we sort of hit it off from there. We started dating and eventually living together. I think that’s when everything changed. He’d say little things that made me think less and less of myself. Somehow I let him convince me that I wasn’t a good photographer and that I should give it up. That’s how it started. I don’t remember when the first time he hit me was. I don’t think it was too long after I moved in with him.” 

“Babes, last night, when he said what he was gonna do to you.” she appreciated his attempt at tact. “Would that have been the first time he would have done something like that?” 

Another deep breath. “No, Beej. That wouldn’t have been the first time he raped me.” 

“How many times?” she could see the red leaking into his hair. 

She tried to remember, but the dozens of incidents melded together until she couldn’t even begin to say a number. She simply shrugged and said, “I lost count.” 

His hair was more red than green now, but he said nothing so she went on, “When I found out I was pregnant I was so happy. The happiest I’d been in months. I thought he might be happy too, but I was wrong. He hit me and insisted I get an abortion. I still have retrograde amnesia from that beating. The nurses said that I drove to the hospital and checked myself in. They called dad and Delia. I hadn’t ever taken them off my emergency contact list. They said they were there with me all night. What I do remember is refusing to talk to the police. A weird part of me didn’t want to implicate Kyle. I must have been hopped up on some serious shit. But after the police had left the room, Delia made dad leave too. Telling him to go get her a cup of coffee. Once he was gone, she looked at me and said with the most serious face I’ve ever seen her make, ‘You tell your mama who did this so I can fix it.’” 

“I had no idea Red was the maternal type.” the demon interjected, trying to joke, but the red in his hair was still as vibrant as ever. 

Lydia smiled, “Me either. I never knew she thought of me as her daughter. But I told her everything. And she got a restraining order put against him. I moved back in with them until a few months after Lyra was born. I’ve been on my own for about a month now. But I stupidly allowed myself to think that the restraining order would be enough and got careless. Last night was the first time I had seen him in almost a year. He must have been watching me long enough to know my habits. He cut the phone lines before he woke me up.” 

“One question, babes.” Beetlejuice began, his hair fully red now. “Why didn’t you summon me sooner?” 

Her eyes fell to her lap. Shame at falling for Kyle’s manipulations burning in her mind. She refused to cry though. She had wasted enough tears. “You were right, Beej. He had broken me. A year later and I’m still picking up the pieces.” 

She could see him trying to keep calm as he growled, “I went too easy on that fucker.” 

“I’m just glad he’s dead.” Lydia smiled ruefully. She supposed this was his way of telling her he cared more than he would ever say. “Because of you he can’t hurt me or Lyra anymore.” 

The demon held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. At her touch, green started mixing with the red in his hair until it was the only color that remained. She was shocked at how fast her touch had tempered his fury. What stunned her more were the words he spoke next. “Babes, you don’t have to do anything alone anymore. I'm sure as hell not going anywhere.” 

“Neither do you, Beej.” she gripped his hand tighter and finally felt safe again.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new developments happen in Lydia's and Beej's relationship ;)
> 
> This chapter is NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is smut heavy. Be sure to leave a comment for what should happen next!

Chapter 2: Two Months Later

Two months had passed since that fateful night, and Lydia couldn’t have been happier. She discovered that once he had his freedom, Beetlejuice was a creature of habit. He had a clear pattern. In the mornings, after getting Lyra up and dressed, and once breakfast was eaten and cleaned up, he would give her a kiss on the forehead or cheek goodbye and head off to work. What he did she never asked. She didn’t even know if he was actually working. But she had a sense that she could trust him on this. He would pop back around one o’clock for a late lunch and be home with them for the rest of the day. Lydia treasured this part of the day when they would bond as a family, and found herself smiling more and more. 

“Why don’t you come by next Saturday, Lydia?” Delia’s voice chirped on the other end of the phone. “Your father and I haven’t seen you or that beautiful granddaughter of ours in so long!” 

“We’ll see.” Lydia was too good at evading her stepmother. “Lyra has been fussy lately. I think she might be coming down with a cold or something. I don’t know if she’ll be feeling better by Saturday.” 

“Well,” she could hear the redhead’s ever-present smile in her voice. “You bring her around whenever she’s feeling better!” 

“I will, Delia. Tell dad and Adam and Barbara that I love you all.” Lydia’s voice still held its trademark cynical tone, but Delia didn’t seem to notice. “Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye, dear!” 

Finally, the dark-haired woman was able to hang up. Delia had talked for what seemed like an hour. She pinched the bridge of her nose. There was only so much effervescent happiness she could take in one sitting without her dad or the Maitlands to balance it out. 

“Hey, babes. When do you think you’re gonna tell them about us?” 

Oh great. She thought. “Beej, I know I keep stalling, but I’m trying to figure out a way to tell them without giving my dad a heart attack.” 

The demon scoffed. “The way you’re going about it, he’ll be dead by the time you decide to not be chickenshit and tell them.” 

“Thank you for that mental image, Beetlejuice.” she intoned dryly. 

“Shit, I’m just stating the facts here, babes.” he stated with a shrug. 

Lydia rolled her head to the ceiling while continuing, “Facts that I am one thousand percent aware of, BJ. You don’t have to keep repeating them.” 

“Okay then, do you have any ideas of how to tell them yet?” he kept pressing, sounding slightly irritated. 

“No!” Lydia didn’t even know why she yelled. “I don’t have a fucking clue! Why can’t you just drop it?” 

“Why can’t you grow a set of lady balls and tell your damn parents about us? What happens when they come ‘round to visit because you won’t go there? Will you expect me to piss off and go do fuck all for the day?” Beetlejuice could feel one lock of hair on the back of his neck start to go red. With barely a thought, he put a sound barrier around Lyra’s bedroom, so they wouldn’t wake the sleeping baby. “If that’s so, babes, you’re in for a goddamn rude awakening.” 

Was he trying to piss her off? “You know I wouldn’t ask you to do that! I’ve already said I’ll tell them. Back off!” 

“I’m not gonna back off on this one.” the demon snarled, taking a long draw from his mug. “You’re my wife, and the little moth is my kid. I don’t want anyone, including your parents, coming in and trying to take you from me!” 

Oh, they were his possessions, were they? Now it was Lydia’s turn to snarl. “We are not your fucking possessions, Beetlejuice! God damn it!” 

She turned on her heel and stormed off down the hall. Lydia walked past her daughter’s room and into her own, slamming the door behind her. 

“You’re not my fucking possessions!” Beetlejuice yelled after her. Popping into the bedroom a second later. “You’re my wife, and she’s my kid. And I’m gonna do what the fuck I need to t’keep you safe!” 

“None of my parents, living or otherwise, are going to hurt me or Lyra.” did she have to spell it out for him? “And they’re not going to come between us!” 

The demon growled, furiously raking his hands through his hair. “Fuck yeah they would! Nobody, dead or alive, is coming between us. And the longer you keep this from them, the harder they’ll fucking try!” 

Fuck. He’s insecure about this too. She realized. Lydia drew in a deep breath to calm her temper. “Beej, I won’t let them. You know that. You are my husband, and I’m on your side.” 

She stepped closer and placed her hands on his shoulders, and felt his hands curl around her waist in response. His forehead dropped to hers as he murmured, “You know I’m dangerous as fuck. Hell, you’ve seen some of what I’m capable of, but I will never hurt you or Lyra. You both will always be safe with me.” 

“I know, Beej.” Lydia’s voice was almost a whisper as she cupped his face with both hands, “You’ve been wonderful to both me and Lyra. I wouldn’t dream of letting anything come between us.” 

She barely heard him whisper, “Fuck it.” Before he pressed his lips to hers. Until now, their only kiss had been at their wedding, and that had been intense, yet brief. This was nothing like that. This one went on as he pulled her flush against him. Lydia’s hands immediately went to tangle in his hair and grip at his jacket as they plundered each other’s mouths. One of his hands lowered to grip her ass while the other traveled upwards, stopping momentarily at her breast before twisting into the hair at the back of her head. She let out a needy moan as he tugged her head to the side, barely holding in another as he trailed kisses and nips down her neck. The demon decided he wanted to hear that sound again. It wasn’t as good as a scream, but hell, he wanted to see how many different sounds of pleasure he could get her to make. He buried his teeth in her shoulder and she let out a half-strangled gasp, pulling harder at his clothes. With a snap of his fingers, they were both naked, their clothes in a heap. 

Lydia found herself tossed unceremoniously onto the bed with her husband on top of her. He let out a groan as her hands tugged at his hair. Oh, he liked that too, did he? She smirked. Then her thoughts fizzled out as she felt his fingers toy with her. She was vaguely aware of the thrill that went through her as he bound her wrists to the headboard as his mouth soon followed his hand. All she could focus on was the feeling of his tongue plunging inside her as he held her legs far apart. God it paid to be married to a shape shifting demon. He had made his striped tongue long enough to not only fill her, but press against her clit as well. Higher and higher she climbed. She could feel herself drawing ever closer to the precipice, but he kept her teetering, the bastard. Finally, finally, he let her fall into ecstasy. She thought she heard someone scream. 

When she came to, he was still lapping at her, sending small shockwaves through her. She tried to sit up, but found her hands still bound. “Beej,” she moaned, “Let me up.” 

The demon’s tongue still hung a foot from his mouth as he replied, “Nah, don’t think I will. I like watching you writhe too much, babes.” 

With that, he crawled up her body, kissing and biting as he went. Lydia bit back a moan at a particularly hard bite. She felt his raging hard on brush her thigh. Christ, was it as big as it felt? She craned her head down as best she could. Holy fuck, yes it was. Her mouth watered. She was reminded yet again that Beetlejuice was a demon. Of course he would have a demon sized cock. 

“Ya ready, babes?” he murmured into the crook of her neck, lining his erection up with her. 

“God, Beej.” she managed to gasp out. “Just fuck me already.” 

“Thought you’d never ask, babes.” he pressed a kiss to her neck and slid in. 

A moan sounded from deep in her throat as she felt herself stretch around him. Fuck, she’d missed this. It had been so long since sex had felt good for her, and hell if this wasn’t blowing every other time out of the water. The chill of him inside the part of her that generated the most heat was intoxicating, and the stretch, god, the stretch was incredible. It was all too much, and yet nowhere near enough. She battled and writhed against her bonds, wanting the freedom to clutch at him and tug at his hair, and also desperately hoping they would stay in place. They held, and she was sure she’d have red welts from where she fought against them. Every gasp and strangled moan encouraging him to go faster and harder. His hand wove itself into her hair again and pulled, hard enough that she almost screamed. She felt herself begin the climb to paradise again at the erratic pace the demon had set. As she teetered once more, she felt Beetlejuice tug her head to the side and hiss in her ear, “Come for me, babes.” 

The demon thrust into her once, twice, three more times and she shattered. Lydia’s wild scream was his undoing. As the beautiful sound reverberated through his being, he came hard inside her with a demonic growl, collapsing next to her. He gathered her up in his arms and held her as she trembled in the aftershocks of her own pleasure. Finally, she came to and snuggled closer to the demon beside her. 

“Was not expecting that, Beej.” she murmured with a grin. 

He shrugged and dropped a kiss to her crown, “Hell, me either, scarecrow. Guess we both needed a little de-stressing. In fact, mind helping me de-stress a little more?” 

Lydia felt her lips pull into an evil grin. “Sure, Beej.” 

“Well, fuck me!” he hadn’t expected that reaction. 

“That can be arranged.” she turned over to face him, trailing her fingertips along his arm. 

Suddenly she was pinned down to the mattress onto her stomach, one of his hands in her hair, the other pressing between her shoulders. His voice was low and smirking as he asked, “Is’at so, babes?” 

A shiver of excitement ran through her as he bit down on her shoulder. A low moan escaped her as she squirmed beneath him. He was already hard again. She froze as his grip in her hair tightened and pulled her head up, he growled in her ear, “I asked you a question, kid.” 

“Yes!” she gasped out. Oh god she wanted it. 

But he wouldn’t let her off so easily. “Yes, what? What do you want?” 

“Fuck me!” she cried out, bucking against him. “Please fuck me, Beetlejuice!” 

“Thought you’d never ask, sweets.” he growled as he slid home. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Lydia spent the rest of the evening unable to walk straight, and Beetlejuice looked way too smug and self-satisfied. Every time their eyes met, he looked like he wanted to devour her. Adam and Barbara had said he was an insatiable horndog, and now she knew how right they were. Before that afternoon, they had been pushing the budding attraction and sexual tention between them to the side and focused on taking care of Lyra. Even so, she was honestly shocked that it had taken them both this long to finally consummate their marriage. 

It was late, and Beetlejuice was putting their daughter to bed while she cleaned up after dinner. Normally, after that was done, they would curl up on the couch and watch horror movies, laughing at the cheesy special effects or gratuitous violence. She was still sore from the last several rounds, but she could only wonder if that’s what tonight held as well. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the demon walk up behind her. She was broken out of her reverie by teeth sinking into the crook of her neck, adding to the marks dotting her décolletage. 

“Mmm, hi.” she moaned as his hands roamed over her. 

“Let’s make up for lost time, babes.” the demon continued pressing bites and kisses along the back of her neck. 

“I’m still sore from the last several rounds.” she said, oddly hesitant. She didn’t know why she felt required to add, “I’m sorry.” 

He shrugged, “It’s fine, babes.” 

“You’re not...?” she began, the hesitancy lingering. Wasn’t she passed this? 

“I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want or are too uncomfortable with. I prefer you wet and willing.” the demon cut her off with a soft slap on her ass and an embrace, adding, “Once you’re not so sore, let me know.” 

She felt a wave of relief wash over her. She pressed her ass against him as she replied with a smirk of her own, “Oh, I will, Beej.” 

The demon groaned low in his throat. “Fuck. The things you do to me, Lyds.” 

A laugh rang from her throat as she replied, “Help me carry the snacks, please?” 

“Sure thing, sweets.” he grinned, and with a snap of his fingers, they were both on the couch in front of the TV, with a smorgasbord of snacks, boose, and sodas laid out in front of them on the coffee table. 

“You know me so well, Bugaboo!” Lydia exclaimed, claiming a pint of dark chocolate ice cream for herself. 

They snuggled up together, and with a snap, a movie started playing. They spent hours eating and drinking and laughing at the cheap scares and special effects. Finally, with Lydia asleep on his shoulder, Beetlejuice felt his hair change color. To what, he had no idea. He’d never felt this emotion before. But he couldn’t help but wonder how he got so goddamned lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much!


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This may be my favorite fanfic that I've ever written. I hope you enjoy! In this chapter, Lydia has a nightmare, and Lyra hits a baby's milestone. Please don't forget to comment and leave some kudos! Thanks and stay tuned!

Chapter 3 

Lydia was running. Her heart was hammering against her ribs. She had to get away from whatever was chasing her. Faster and faster, she ran past trees and stones. The presence chasing her loomed closer and closer behind her. The closer it got, the louder the pounding became. She could feel herself starting tire, but she didn’t dare stop. She had no idea how long she had been running, just the ice-cold terror that gripped her and that desperate need to get away. She spotted a clearing in the distance. Maybe she’d be safe there. Out of nowhere, she tripped. She landed hard on the ground, pain exploding in her ankle. Shit! She couldn’t get up. Then the presence was on her. It clutched her and turned her over onto her back. She let out an ear-piercing scream when she saw Kyle staring down at her, jaw wide open with sharpened points where his teeth should have been. One clawed hand gripped her throat as the other began to tear at her clothes. 

“No!!” she screamed, kicking and clawing and punching as best she could. 

The thing snarled at her, tightening its grip on her throat until she couldn’t breathe. Her hands grasped desperately at the clawed hand. She felt her throat crunch under the thing’s weight. It released her throat only to finish shredding her clothes, leaving shallow gashes across her torso. She tried to scream out to her demon, but she couldn’t breathe. Maybe thinking his name would summon him to her? As she screamed his name in her mind, it grew too fuzzy to think straight as she felt something hard on her thigh. Something stabbed into her again and again, though she couldn’t focus on what. Black splotches dotted her vision. Even the pain was fading now. Vaguely, off in the distance she thought she heard a voice calling her name, but everything faded away as her world went black. 

“Lydia!” 

She woke with a scream. Her hand struck something in her struggle to get away, still in a half-dream state. She greedily gasped in the air. Trembling, she slowly came back to reality. She saw Beetlejuice sitting next her on the bed rubbing his jaw. She had never seen his hair yellow before. 

“Fuck, babes.” he grunted, “Another reason to never piss you off.” 

Lydia launched herself into his arms, her hands scrabbling for purchase on his striped shirt. She felt him nuzzle into her dark hair as his arms wrap around her. The terror slowly began to leave her, though she couldn’t calm the trembling that still wracked her tiny frame. 

“Wanna talk about it?” the demon asked, clearly disturbed by the display. 

She opened her mouth, but no sound would come out. Instead, she buried her face into his chest and took several deep, calming breaths. At last, she was able to speak, “I was running through a forest. K-kyle was chasing me. He caught me, and he.. I tried to call you, but I couldn’t breathe. Even after he took his hand away. S-something stabbed me, and everything went black.” 

“I’m gonna find that little prick and exorcise him.” Beetlejuice’s hair turned from the bright yellow to the red that was so indicative of his rage as he spoke, holding her tighter. 

“No!” Lydia very nearly screamed as new terror gripped her. “Please don’t leave!” 

“I ain’t going nowhere right now.” he agreed, “Dream must have been something if it’s got you this scared, sweets.” 

She gave a faint chuckle. “Not all dreams are scary, Beej.” 

“Hell if I know, Lyds.” he shrugged, his hair still a fiery red. “Best I can do is something like a daydream.” 

At last the trembling stopped, though Lydia felt no hurry to leave her husband’s cool, secure embrace. They stayed that way for a few more moments until his hair was once again it’s vibrant green, when the demon spoke again, “Babes, I heard you call me.” 

“What do you mean?” okay, now she was confused. “I was asleep.” 

“I mean that I heard you screaming my name, not in the good way, inside my head.” he elaborated, tracing aimless patterns into her back. “Tha’s how I knew something was wrong, kid. I was getting Lyra set up in that new play pen, and I heard your voice in my head, just after I heard something crunch.” 

“Strange,” she decided. “But, fortuitous.” 

“You don’t have ta answer, but what did I hear crunch?” he asked. 

Lydia felt herself stiffen in his arms, though she did answer, “My throat.” 

Beetlejuice couldn’t stop the unholy growl that resonated deep in his chest. That fucker was gonna be double dead if he had his way. Lydia was too precious to him for him to let this continue to plague her. Unfortunately, finding a specific dead person in the Netherworld was like finding a needle in a thousand haystacks. It was one thing if he scared her for fun, as she knew he’d never hurt her, but this, he never wanted to see her like this again. Unfortunately, comforting was not his strong suit, but he’d try for her. 

“Nothin’ like that is ever gonna happen to you, Lyds.” his voice came out as more of a growl than he wanted, but he continued anyway, “Not if I have anything to fucking say about it.” 

“I know, Beej.” she relaxed in his arms, finally feeling a smile pull into place. “You are the best.” 

“Shit, Lyds. I’ll always keep you and the moth safe.” the demon traced circles on her back as he murmured, “Even from nightmares.” 

Lydia brushed a lock of black hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to his mossy scruff and said with a soft smile, “I’m so happy I thought to summon you, Beej. I’m so glad you’re in our lives now.” 

That strange feeling was back, and Beetlejuice could feel his hair color change to accommodate it. He still didn’t know what emotion it was, nor the color that went with it, but he would ignore it for now. Lydia was the important thing right now. She had buried her face into his shoulder again. But before he could do anything else, she popped her head up and said with a smirk, “Well, I suppose I should get up.” 

“You don’t have to, babes.” the demon grinned, his hair quickly returning to green, “We can always stay in bed, if ya know what I mean.” 

Her laugh rang out as she replied, “You’d like that, but we can’t leave Lyra alone all day.” 

“Send her to the grandparents.” he laughed right back. “Kid’s got fourteen of the fuckers.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes and grinned, “If I do that, they’ll know I’m seeing someone, and I was hoping to save that revelation for next Saturday.” 

“I thought they wanted you there this Saturday, babes.” he asked, “You’re not trying to put it off again, are you?” 

With a shake of her head, she answered, “No, Beej. I’m just keeping my story straight. I told Delia that Ly was coming down with something and that she might not be better by Saturday. I’m just keeping consistency.” 

“Smart girl.” the demon’s grin was wolfish. “Did I ever tell you that your intelligence is a turn on?” 

“For you,” she rolled her eyes playfully, “Everything’s a turn on.” 

“When it comes to you? Fuck yeah.” his hands gripped at her hips lightly, pressing kisses to her collarbone. 

She moaned softly, “Beej, stop trying to distract me.” 

“Is that a hard no, babes?” he asked, halting his ministrations. 

“For now.” Lydia’s smirk was coy as she detangled herself from her husband’s limbs and walked, naked, to the hook that held her robe. She turned to glance over her shoulder. Beetlejuice was panting at the sight she presented, his striped tongue rolling out of his mouth, and his pants sported an impressive tent. 

“Babes, please don’t get dressed today.” he pleaded from his perch on the bed, hands fisting into the sheets. 

“How about this,” she replied, slipping the green striped robe on, leaving it to hang open. “This is the only thing I’ll wear today.” 

“Deal!” he barely let her finish speaking. 

She pulled her dark hair free from the robe as she tied it around her, taking extra time to do so, knowing Beej wanted nothing more than to leave it discarded on the floor. Lydia turned and asked with a sly grin, “Are you coming, BJ?” 

His expression was downright predatory. “In more ways than one if you keep that up, sexy.” 

With a flip of her hair and a bell-like laugh, she left the room and padded down the hall to where Beetlejuice had set their daughter up in her playpen. She noted the time on the clock. Had she really slept till almost noon? The dark-haired woman grinned at her daughter who was happily chewing on a wooden block. She squealed happily when she saw Lydia get down on the floor with her. 

“Hey, baby girl.” Lydia beamed at the dark-haired baby. “How are we doing today? Did Da-Da put you in with all your fun toys?” 

“Gah!” the baby squealed, chewing on the block again. 

The mother giggled, “Can you say ‘Ma-Ma’? Can you say ‘Da-Da’?” 

“Ma-Ma!” 

“Good job, baby!” Lydia praised the little girl, picking her up and cuddling her close. “Your first word! Mama’s so proud of you!” 

Beetlejuice watched the exchange from the couch. That weird feeling was back, and quickly morphed into pride at the sound of Lyra’s first word. “Good job, moth.” 

Lydia turned, and the smile on her face brought warmth to the demon’s cold body. It was fleeting, but it was there nonetheless. The clock struck noon, and Lydia padded into the kitchen with Lyra on her hip, the fringe on her robe tickling her ankles. Beetlejuice followed at a slight distance, practically salivating at how down right edible his wife looked. Fuck. This was gonna be a long day. He watched as Lydia sat their daughter in her high chair and fed her her baby food before turning and making lunch for him and herself. Beej wondered how in hell this tiny little slip of a woman could make such mundane activities so damn sexy. 

Lydia, for her part, had finished up making some sandwiches for herself and Beej and placed them on the table before turning back to the refrigerator to grab some drinks. She could feel her husband’s gaze on her, and embraced the confidence his attentions gave her. She felt her hips sway more than usual as she felt her body move more fluidly than she was accustomed to. She walked up behind the demon and let her chest brush up against him as she set his drink down in front of him. 

“Keep it up, babes,” he spoke through gritted teeth. “And you’ll be spread across this table like a goddamn buffet.” 

“With an incentive like that, it’s almost like you want me to.” Lydia grinned over her shoulder, swaying to her seat across from him. 

“Fuck, babes.” the demon groaned. “You’re determined to make it hard for me today, aren’t you?” 

A laugh escaped her as she replied, “That was an interesting choice of words, Beej. How hard is it?” 

“I swear to god/satan that I’ll bend you over my knee and spank the fuck out of you before today is over, kid.” his voice came out as more of a strangled growl than he intended, but he got the result he wanted. He grinned as he watched with glee as arousal flashed through her eyes. So, she was in to a little power play, was she? What an interesting development. 

Lydia didn’t understand the arousal that coursed through her. She knew about bdsm of course, she wasn’t living under a rock. But she had never been particularly intrigued enough to try anything like that before. She brushed it off for now. She could explore that line of thought later. For now, she was actually fairly hungry, so she settled in and ate in relative silence. When they were through, Lydia quickly placed the dishes in the sink to be taken care of later, and swooped in and lifted the baby into her arms, cooing all the while. 

Beetlejuice watched her all the while, smirking. She seemed to be purposefully distracting herself. He wondered if she had never explored bdsm in any form with anyone before. It wouldn’t surprise him if she hadn’t, considering the piece of shit that she had been with before. He let a sadistic grin spread across his face. That would all change, and, almost bristling with energy, he could hardly wait.


	4. Chapter 4: That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is mostly sex. We're starting to get a little bit kinky.

Chapter 4 

Once evening had fallen and Lyra had been put to bed, it was movie night once more. True to her word, Lydia had worn only the silk robe all day, and she knew that it had been driving her husband up the wall. They both stood in the kitchen cleaning up the last of dinner, Lydia finishing the dishes. She felt his arms on either side of her and a shiver of excitement ran through her. 

“What’dya say we move to a more comfortable setting, babes?” he groaned into her hair. “Snacks, boose, and cheap screams aplenty!” 

She turned to face him, a grin plastering itself across her face. “It’s showtime, Beej.” 

“Shit. The things you do to me, sexy.” he nipped at her ear. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” she laughed, moving out of his grasp and walking towards the living room. That fluidity was back and she leaned into it, her hips swaying as she walked. 

She heard him hiss behind her. She wanted to turn around and see what color his hair was. It had been green, but she wondered if there was a color for sexual frustration. He’d probably jump her for laughing at whatever color it was. Lydia continued until she reached the tv, and selected some B grade slasher movie and put it on. She knew nothing got her husband off like screams, even the fake ones in movies satisfied that part of him. But tonight, she hoped they’d only fan the flames. Lydia wanted to see how much she could tease him. She patted the spot on the couch next to her, looking over her shoulder for the demon, but couldn’t see him. 

Confused, she called out, “Beetlejuice?” 

“Boo!” he shouted, appearing suddenly beside her. He was mere inches from her face, his eyes a bloodshot red and his teeth all were sharpened into points. 

Lydia laughed and rolled her eyes. “Nice try, Beej.” 

“Go ahead and laugh, babes. But I will get a scream out of you eventually.” he boasted, returning to normal. He settled beside her with a multitude of snacks, sodas, and alcohol. 

She laughed, brushing her long hair out of her face as she purposefully leaned too far forward as she reached for a can of soda and replied, “Not that way, honey. Besides, you’ve already gotten me to scream. A lot. Doing other things.” 

“Different kind of scream, doll.” he said distractedly as he stared at her as she leaned over. “Affects me differently.” 

Lydia arched an elegant, black eyebrow, “Bullshit. No matter what, a scream gets you off.” 

“Nah, it’s gotta be the right kind of scream.” he could feel his hair changing color, but he had no idea what color it was. 

The tiny woman snuggled into his side as she grinned, “Good to know that I made the right kind of scream earlier.” 

She felt his arm curl around her, encasing her. He growled low in her ear, “If I didn’t know better, babes, it’s almost like you want me to fuck you right here and right now.” 

Lydia couldn’t suppress the shiver before her demonic husband saw it. One of his hands went to her inner thigh as the other moved to grip at her hair as he chuckled, “Oh, I see how it is, sweets. Just how long were you planning on keeping me hanging?” 

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. He had managed to so thoroughly overwhelm her system. Her hand went to cover the one on her thigh. But he was having none of it. His claw-like nails dug into the meat of her leg. “Arms at your sides.” 

She found herself obeying without question. 

“I asked you a question, sexy.” his grip tightened in her hair, causing her eyes to flutter closed. “I expect an answer.” 

God. She loved this. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” 

“Good girl.” she felt herself preen at his praise. Since when was she into this? Not that she was complaining or anything. 

He lightly traced circular patterns on her thigh, purposely traveling over the indents his claws had left behind. Shivers ran through her entire being at the light touches. She could feel herself growing more and more wet and he hadn’t even touched her there yet. She parted her legs a bit as his hand trailed higher and higher, so close to where she wanted him, and yet, just as he was close enough to bury his fingers within her, he pulled away. Her eyes shot open at the loss of contact. 

“What the fuck, Bee-” 

“Did I say you could talk?” he growled in her ear, claws digging into her leg once more. 

Lydia’s mouth snapped shut as she shook her head as much as she was able. 

“And yet you did anyway. You’re acting as though you want to be punished.” he chuckled. And with a flick of a finger, Lydia found herself naked and bent over the demon’s lap, his hardon pressing into her stomach. One of his hands held her hair, while the other traced lightly over her rounded ass. “How are you feeling, Lyds?” 

“God, Beej! Don’t stop!” came her breathless moan as she squirmed in his hold. 

“Good.” Beetlejuice laughed, delivering a sharp slap on her ass. “Because you make Daddy so angry.” 

Lydia couldn’t contain her strangled moans as the sting of each slap immediately radiated into pleasure. Goosebumps covered her as she anticipated every blow eagerly. On and on this went, him finding the most sensitive areas and targeting them. All the while, she felt herself building higher and higher, each sting sending a spike of arousal coursing through her. His cool hands contrasted with the heat of the pain and pleasure as he brought them into contact with each slap. That coil within her wound tighter and tighter until she felt like she would burst. One last slap brought her tumbling down into bliss with a yelp that turned into a long moan of pleasure. When she came to, she found herself bent over the arm of the couch with her husband pressed up against her. 

He traced circles into her hips as he growled, “Now it’s my turn, babes.” 

She let out a heady moan as he slid inside her. God, she could get addicted to the stretch he provided. His pace was brutal and punishing, and Lydia couldn’t get enough. This was nothing like she had ever experienced before, and she wanted it to never end. As she fast approached her peak, bit hard into her wrist in a poor attempt to silence the moans and cries of pleasure that were drawn from her at each stroke in and out. Beetlejuice noticed this and decided that that just wouldn’t do. With a particularly punishing thrust in, he juiced her hands behind her back. There was no way for her to silence herself now. He wanted to hear every sound of pleasure he drove from her. Especially as her climax washed over her. She whimpered and moaned as he plowed through climax after climax before he finally came with a roar of his own. 

Lydia lay quivering over the arm of the couch, her limbs feeling like jelly. She felt her husband sat her into his lap as he sat on the couch as she slowly came back to reality. She groaned as he latched on to her neck. Yep, she’d be wearing turtlenecks for the foreseeable future. 

“Wanna go again, babes?” he hissed between bites, his hands groping and massaging at her breasts. “You wanna be on top this time?” 

Her head tipped to the side to give him better access as she moaned, “I don’t think I can move yet, Bugaboo.” 

“You know that doesn’t matter, gorgeous.” he chuckled, “I could possess you. Or if you’re not up for that, you weigh nothing. I can hold you.” 

“Not up for possession this time, Beej.” she was intrigued, but she wanted to talk it through first. “Maybe next time.” 

The next thing she knew she was straddling his lap. Jesus Christ, he was already hard again. She locked her arms around his neck as he lifted her hips, and let out a long-winded moan as she sank down on him. Yep, she was addicted. She felt herself move slightly as he lifted her up, letting gravity pull her back down. Gasps and half-strangled moans left her throat as the angle allowed him to reach further inside her than usual. She had never felt so full. She reached her climax sooner this time, shuddering wildly as she fell into the abyss, and her demonic husband finished not too long after. Once again, she was reduced to a trembling mess in his arms as he traced patterns into her back. 

“Fuck.” he buried his face into her hair. “I will never get tired of that.” 

“Me either.” she murmured with a grin. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Later that night, as they were settling into bed, a thought occurred to Lydia. 

“Hey, Beej.” she began. 

“Another round already?” the demon joked, nuzzling her neck. “Damn, woman, you recover fast.” 

Lydia’s laughter rang out like a bell. “Funny, Beej. But seriously, I think I’m gonna call Delia tomorrow and tell her about us beforehand.” 

Beetlejuice held her close and asked, “Good choice, Babes. But why Red? Why not Daddy-dearest or your precious Maitlands?” 

“Because,” she rolled her eyes. “Delia is the least uptight parent I have, and she was always the one I would talk to about more personal stuff. Remember, she’s the only one I told about Kyle’s abuse. And besides, she never hated you. So, I think she’d be the best person to help smooth out the transition for Dad, Adam, and Barbara.” 

“I think it’s a good idea, babes.” he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Do you want me there when you call her?” 

She thought for a moment. “That would be nice, Beej. Thanks.” 

“Shit, don’t thank me for that, sugar.” he groused, feeling that strange emotion again, and his hair going to match. Thank god/satan she was the little spoon. 

A few moments passed before she spoke again, anxiously twisting the edge of the blanket, “Beej, can you make it so I won’t dream tonight?” 

That was it. He was going to find and tear that piece of shit into tiny little pieces. He felt his hair change color once more to reflect his anger, but he kept his voice calm as he replied, “I can try, Lydia.” 

He pressed his red-stained fingertips to her temple, focusing on her request. Instantly, she was asleep and hopefully, that sleep would be dreamless. He held her closer and was reminded of how tiny she was. He found himself questioning once again how he’d gotten lucky enough to keep her. The anger was morphing now, he didn’t understand the emotions that raged through him, just that the anger and desire for bloodshed blended with a deep need to protect the tiny woman in his arms and the infant girl that now carried his DNA and juice within her. But Lydia was in some way afraid to go to sleep without help because of the damned nightmare, and that pissed him off to no end. And he would fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate every comment, kudos, and bookmark!!


	5. Chapter 5: A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a visitor comes to call on our favorite couple.

Chapter 5 

The next morning, Lydia awoke to Lyra’s happy gurgling in the baby monitor. Her sleep had been deep and restful, and wonderfully dreamless. She inhaled a deep, refreshing breath as she detangled herself from her demonic husband’s arms. He certainly looked like he was sleeping, even though he wasn’t. She wondered if it was akin to daydreaming. She wondered what emotion his pink hair stood for. She doubted he even knew. 

With a soft grin, she stood and padded quietly into the closet to dress for the day. Her goth tastes had grown more subdued as she had gotten older, but they were no less present. She had since traded in her dresses of lace and tulle for tightly fitting leggings, jeans, and leather pants with more flowing tops, still lacey of course. All in black of course, with the odd splash of dark jewel tones, usually red, green, or purple, thrown in. Though today she chose a long-sleeved turtleneck after glancing at her reflection. Gods, she looked like a murder scene. She grinned at the sight of the bruises and bite marks dotting her flesh, remembering how good they felt in the moment. Once she had finished dressing, she left the room as quietly as possible to not ‘wake’ Beetlejuice. 

Once she and Lyra were in the kitchen, she set about feeding the baby, and making breakfast for Beej and herself. As she cracked eggs into the premade crust, she wondered if she was making the right choice to tell Delia about Beetlejuice before they inevitably visited the old Victorian house. She had been the only person she had ever told about Kyle, and they had only grown closer now that Lydia was an adult. They had spoken a little about the time the demon had ‘terrorized’ their house, and the older woman had never once judged her for it, as she knew her father and the Maitlands would have. Finally, the smell of food had lured him out and he sat down next to their daughter. 

“Smells great, babes.” he always complimented her cooking. “What’s on the menu today? Apart from you?” 

A laugh escaped her as she placed the plate in front of him. “Dig in, Beej.” 

He poked at the shell and took a bite, “It’s good. The fuck is it?” 

“Quiche.” Lydia’s smirk was eerily similar to the one the demon often sported as she sat down across from him with her own plate. 

“The fuck is ‘quiche’, dollface?” he asked, with a smirk to match hers. “You act like I hung out at all the fine dining spots with all the damned yuppies.” 

Her laugh was like music to him. “It’s not all that fancy, really. It’s eggs, cheese, and whatever you have to hand all baked in a tart shell or pie crust. We had a lot of left-over ham and some veggies, so I used that.” 

“Well, it’s good, babes.” he said and continued eating. 

They ate in companionable silence, punctuated here and there by Lyra’s happy baby gurgles and squeals. Lydia wondered if their daughter would develop powers like her father. She smiled at the thought. She’d have to ask Beej if he had any idea. 

“When d’ya plan on calling Red?” his question broke her out of her reverie. 

“Once we’ve eaten.” she shrugged. “Beej, do you think Ly will develop powers like you?” 

“She will.” he confirmed, a proud smirk settling into place. “Can’t say when or what powers though.” 

She nodded, a smile to match his spreading across her features. They finished the meal and now it was time to face the music. But Lydia couldn’t shake the little ball of anxiety in her stomach. She downed the last of her juice in hopes of clearing it up. 

“You gonna call Red?” her husband asked. 

“I will. Do you mind doing the dishes?” she asked, standing. 

Beetlejuice smirked, and with a snap, it was like they hadn’t been there. “No problem, Lyds. You go call Red. I’ve got the moth.” 

She smiled and placed a kiss to his mossy cheek, “Thanks, Beej.” 

“Aw, c’mon, babes.” the demon pulled her close. “Y’gotta gimme more than that.” 

“Do I?” she smirked, pulling out of his grasp. 

“You’re killin’ me here, sexy.” he groaned as he watched her walk towards the couch they had thoroughly defiled. 

Lydia turned her head and gave him a wink as she sat on the arm that she had been bent over the previous night and reached for the phone. As she lifted the receiver and dialed, she replied with her signature dry, smirking tone, “You’re already dead. Now hush, I’m on the phone.” 

“Hello, Deetz Residence.” of course her dad had to answer. 

“Hi, Dad.” she intoned. 

“Pumpkin! How are you and Lyra?” 

“We’re good, Dad. How are you and Adam and Barbara?” she was genuinely curious. The Maitlands picked up new hobbies every other week, it seemed like. 

“Everyone’s good here. Barb has taken up sewing now.” 

“Nice.” Lydia smiled, she was sure her ghostly mother figure would be good at it, as she was at everything she tried. “Is Delia there?” 

“Yes, just a moment, Pumpkin.” 

“Hi Lydia! How are you, dear?” 

Lydia would never admit it, but Delia’s overwhelming positivity gave her the confidence to ask, “Hi Delia. Um, listen. Are you doing anything at lunchtime today?” 

“No, sweetheart. I’m not. What’s up?” 

Lydia took a deep breath. No backing out now. “Do you want to come up for lunch? I have something I need to tell you. And I think it might be better if I just show you.” 

She heard the redhead shoo someone away before asking, “Are you and Lyra alright? Kyle didn’t try to hurt you, did he? Do you want me to bring your father?” 

“We’re both fine, Delia. And no, leave dad at home.” she next spoke a sort of code for when she had spoken to her stepmother about the demon. “You’re the only one who might understand.” 

“Ah. I see. I’ll leave soon, dear. I’ll be there in a couple hours.” 

“If anyone asks, we’re having girl time.” Lydia laughed as she hung up. 

She grinned as she felt the demon’s arms wrap around her. A quick glance confirmed Lyra was in her play pen happily entertaining herself. The young mother allowed herself to relax into her husband’s cool embrace. For now, there was nothing to worry about. She just hoped Delia wouldn’t freak out too much. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Two o’clock struck, and Lydia was busying herself making lunch for three, vegan of course. Although she still was convinced that her stepmother was only vegan because of ‘wokeness’ or whatever. Speaking of which, she would be there in a few minutes. Lydia felt a ball of anxiety form in her stomach again. She struggled convincing herself to be calm. There were too many variables. What if Delia wouldn’t help them? What if she only saw the monster that had terrorized her and her ‘guru’? What if she couldn’t understand? Lydia could feel herself spiraling. She had to get this under control. She couldn’t have a panic attack right now. She’d have to deal and finish the lunch. Once the meal was done, she walked into the living room where she could tell Lyra was just about ready for a nap. 

“Don’t worry, babes.” she jumped at the demon’s gravelly voice. “I’ll put her down for her nap.” 

“Thanks, Beej.” she sank down onto the couch. 

Cool fingers pulled her chin up to meet his bright green eyes. “It’s gonna be fine, Lydia. You don’t have to stress about it,” 

Lydia closed her eyes and nodded. She wanted to believe him. When she opened her eyes again, he had moved both himself and their daughter to her room. 

Ding Dong! 

Fuck. Well, there was nothing else to do. The woman stood and prepared herself for the worst as she opened the door. Delia greeted her with her typical effervescent happiness and they walked to the living room together. The redhead pulled her down to sit next to her on the couch. 

“Lydia, tell me what’s happened. You seemed so nervous.” concern marred her normally beaming face. “Did he come back?” 

Lydia twisted the hem of her turtleneck in her hands as she replied, “A lot has happened. And yeah, Kyle broke in a few months ago. And before you freak out, I’m fine. Lyra is fine.” 

“Lydia,” Delia’s voice was oddly serious, yet kind as she stilled the goth’s fidgeting hands. “How did you escape?” 

“I didn’t.” the goth’s voice trembled. “He cornered us in the bathroom. H-he was going to drown Lyra, and then kill me too. And I summoned...” 

Delia’s soft hand cupped her stepdaughter’s cheek as she asked softly. “You summoned Beetlejuice?” 

Lydia nodded, not trusting her voice. 

“Where is he now?” the redhead asked, keeping her voice soft. She could see how frightened Lydia was of her judgement. 

“He’s putting Lyra down for her nap.” her answer was almost a whisper. “In exchange for saving us, I married him again. For real this time.” 

“I see. Has he been kind to you and Lyra?” 

Lydia was honestly shocked that her stepmother hadn’t overreacted at that news. But she felt the fear start to leave her as she answered with a smile. “He’s been wonderful, Delia. Really. I can’t remember the last time I’ve been so happy, consistently.” 

“Darling, that’s wonderful.” the warmth in the redhead’s voice matched the smile on her face. 

“You’re not...?” 

“No, I’m not angry, disappointed, or anything negative that you’ve been fearful of, my dear.” Delia held her stepdaughter’s hands reassuringly. “I’m just happy that you’re alive and happy. Your aura seems lighter, and I can only surmise that he’s why.” 

“Yeah, he is.” Lydia nodded, her confidence returning. “Will you help when we all come over? I don’t want dad to have a heart attack when he sees Beej.” 

Delia chuckled, her usual demeaner returning. “Of course, Lydia. Will he be joining us for lunch? Does he even eat?” 

“He will.” the younger woman answered, smiling softly. “I don’t think he needs to, he just likes to.” 

The older woman nodded. She took Lydia’s hands in hers and said, “You are glowing, my dear. You are happier with him than you realize.” 

The smile on Lydia’s face grew. “You’re probably right, Delia.” 

“Thought I heard you talking about me.” the demon’s rough gravel interrupted as he appeared next to his wife. “All bad things, I hope.” 

Lydia laughed. “The worst, Beej.” 

“Good.” he shrugged with a grin. “I got a reputation to maintain. Hi, Red.” 

Delia sat back and watched her step-daughter and her demonic husband interact. It wasn’t just Lydia who seemed so happy and content, but Beetlejuice as well. The redhead could see the affection they held for each other plain as day. It was in the little ways they spoke, laughed, and looked at each other. Though, she could just as easily tell that neither knew the extent of their feelings towards the other. For some reason they were hesitant to admit to the depth of caring and affection that was so plain for others to see. Well, she would just have to fix that, wouldn’t she? Lydia, she was sure, was merely guarding herself without realizing it. And Delia couldn’t blame her. The last man she had dared feel so deeply for had hurt her terribly. The demon, Delia was sure that he didn’t have much experience with softer emotions and probably didn’t understand them, so wasn’t paying them much mind. They made their way to the kitchen where lunch was waiting for them. 

“Salad?” Delia laughed, gesturing to the large bowl on the table. 

“Kale.” came Lydia’s dry response. “It is your favorite.” 

The redhead blanched, causing the younger woman to laugh. “I promise there’s no kale anywhere in that salad, Delia.” 

“Good.” the older woman nodded. “No one likes it.” 

“Throw it out.” Lydia finished. “Or, don’t make it in the first place.” 

“Even better!” came Delia’s spacy tone as she sat down. 

Lunch lasted two hours. Any remaining trepidations Lydia might have still had were completely gone. She hoped that the rest of her family would be so open to her being married to Beetlejuice. Though Delia assured her that she would tell them when she got home and start getting them used to the idea. Soon, baby gurgles were heard through the baby monitor. 

“It looks like naptime is over.” Delia smiled. 

“I’ll go get her.” Lydia stood, smiling as she left the room. 

For her part, Delia thought this might be the most insightful part of the visit. 

“Beetlejuice, thank you for making my daughter so happy.” she never once lost her smile or airy tone. 

The demon shrugged. “Keeping her and the moth happy makes me happy.” 

“You do care a lot about them, don’t you?” Delia wondered how many questions she could get him to answer. Charles wasn’t there, so she’d have to be the interviewing parent. 

“I do.” he confirmed with a nod. “I suppose I always have.” 

“You’ll protect her?” Delia found herself asking, though she knew the answer. “I know you already have, but I just need to hear it.” 

Beetlejuice nodded, his hair threatening to change colors to match the unfamiliar emotion. “That’s what I’ve always done, Red. It’s what I’ll always do.” 

The redhead nodded, a feeling of anxiety leaving her. Just then, Lydia walked in with Lyra on her hip. “There’s my big girl!” 

Lyra was rubbing her eye as Lydia passed her to the waiting grandmother. The baby immediately became enamored with the crystal around Delia’s neck and grabbed for it. Laughter followed, and Lyra started babbling along. To the redhead’s surprise, the baby reached out for the demon, who took her with a smile of his own. 

Many contented hours passed and finally evening fell as Lydia walked Delia to the door. Perceptive as always, Delia spoke, “Tell me, darling, what do you feel for him?” 

“I care for him a lot.” Lydia was unsure what her stepmother was getting at. 

With a small smile, Delia said, “Don’t let your traumas rob you of feeling more for him if it feels right. I look forward to seeing you three next Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone had a happy holiday and new years!


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Lydia and Beej do a bit of soul searching and flirting. Oh, and the police show up because even in death, Kyle just won't leave them alone.

Chapter 6 

Lydia couldn’t sleep. Delia’s words rang in her ears. Was she holding herself back? She thought less and less of Kyle in her day-to-day life, but the nightmares remained. Was she truly afraid to truly let Beetlejuice in like she had her ex? Carefully, she sat up in bed, trying not to disturb her husband. She turned to look at him. He wasn’t asleep, of course, but he had talked a bit about being able to achieve something like a daydream. The dark-haired woman wondered what he was daydreaming about. His face was devoid of his usual shit-eating smirk and calculated gaze and she could just make out the blue in his hair. There was some lighter color too, but it was too dark in the room for Lydia to see what it was. 

What exactly did she feel for your demonic husband? She had been infatuated with him as a teenager, wishing that he had never left. She had been so happy to finally be seen. She hadn’t been opposed to marrying him then, but her family returning and finding Dead Mom had taken priority over her infatuation. Although, none of what she had said to him was technically a lie. She did really like one creepy old guy. They had had an understanding from the get go, each just as invisible as the other. Then he had answered her call. After almost a decade when he certainly hadn’t needed to. She would be forever grateful to him for that. And after, he hadn’t abandoned them as she had thought that he might have. He hadn’t had a green card marriage in mind then, had he been serious when had said that? Somehow, Lydia doubted it. He cared for her and their daughter. That much was obvious. Although, if he felt more for them, she doubted he understood his more complex emotions. 

But, her? She had no idea what she felt for him. Beetlejuice had become the constant presence in her life that she supposed she had always wanted him to be. She knew she cared about him more than she could say, but it wasn’t the same feeling of ‘love’ that she had felt for Kyle at first. That had to be it. Kyle. The destroyer of good things. The years she spent under his control had scarred her, she knew. Had he made her afraid of the vulnerability that comes with love? He had always said that he loved her, but his actions had been so drastically the opposite. Every time she had tried to get Kyle to show her that he loved her, she was stupid. An idiot cunt who needed to learn her place. Those times usually ended with him hurting her and taking what he wanted. No wonder she was having trouble with it even now. 

Lydia knew Beetlejuice would never even daydream about treating her that way. His unbridled rage at the little bit of abuse that he had seen was proof enough of that. She knew she would always be safe with him. She felt herself smiling at that thought. Safe. That was all she had wanted. For her and Lyra to be safe. And thanks to the demon laying beside her, they always would be. She felt warmth and joy spread through her at the thought, and a sense of contentment filled her as she gazed down at her husband. She hoped that she’d be able to love him as he deserved. Maybe she already did and just grown numb to the feeling? God, she wished she could get over herself. 

“Lydia.” 

Her name was barely a whisper on his lips. His eyes were still firmly shut as his daydream went on. 

“Don’ leave me, babes. Dunno wha I’d do..” 

She almost didn’t hear him that time. But her heart broke a little. Tears sprung to her eyes as she understood his own fears. And as if the floodgates in her mind had opened, she knew. She just knew. She settled back down beside him and whispered back, “I won’t, Beej. I won’t ever leave you.” 

Large arms encircled her and pulled her close, his hair lightening to a color Lydia thought might have been pink. She relaxed into the embrace as her big, bad demon snuggled her like a child with their favorite stuffy. As she began to drift off to sleep, she wondered if Beetlejuice had ever truly been able to have a childhood. Although having met his mother, she assumed that was a big fat no. Bitch. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Lyra’s gurgles through the baby monitor woke Beetlejuice from his daydream. He glanced down at his sleeping wife and smiled, a rush of joy filling him. He had been feeling that strange emotion more and more. He still had no idea what it was, but it made him want to keep her and treasure her forever. And it urged him to tear apart anyone who tried to get between them. He would protect the tiny woman in his arms and their little daughter with the very essence of his being if it came to that. 

Carefully, he detangled Lydia from his embrace, trying to not wake her. He would never admit it, but hearing her terrified screams for him in her nightmare had been the first time he had felt fear since he was a small demon with Hypatia throwing bottles of booze at him. He wanted desperately to fix this problem, but had no idea where to start. As much as he would love to track the pissant down and torture him some more, he doubted that would actually help other than making him feel better. Lydia was the important thing here, not himself. Well, her, and the little moth. He had made his way to the little girl’s room and opened the door to see her trying to pull herself up in her crib. Her glowing eyes lit up when she saw him enter. 

“Da-da!” came her excited shriek. 

Warmth filled the demon. He had been feeling that more and more as well. He let a rare genuine smile at the baby’s reaction. With a snap, she was changed and dressed. Lyra squealed happily as he swept her up into his arms, grabbing a tiny fistful of his bright green hair. 

“Easy there, moth.” Beetlejuice chuckled. “Let’s get you breakfast, yeah?” 

With hardly more than a thought, they appeared in the kitchen. The demon put the 5-month-old in her chair and juiced a bowl of sliced bananas in front of her. As he fed her, he began to wonder when her demonic powers would start to manifest. He had almost no information, as his bitch of a mom sure as Hell hadn’t taught him anything. He hoped to God/Satan that she was still being digested inside that sandworm. Beetlejuice’s ears pricked to the sounds of his wife stirring in bed. He grinned and juiced two mugs of steaming coffee into being, eagerly awaiting her appearance. After a few minutes he started to worry. What was taking her so long? 

“Da-da!” Lyra cooed, reaching for his hair again. 

“We’re just waiting for your mama, little moth.” the demon grinned, ruffling the infant’s blonde hair. “We hope she didn’t have another nightmare.” 

“Morning, Beej.” Lydia’s voice was scratchy from sleep as she padded into the kitchen. 

“Ma-ma!” came another excited shriek. 

A small smile ghosted across the young mother’s face as she kissed her daughter on top of her head saying, “G’morning, Lyra. Did Daddy get you up and fed?” 

“Sure did, sweets.” Beetlejuice’s smile quickly became his usual smirk. “Why don’t you come over here and give Daddy a kiss?” 

A dry chuckle escaped as Lydia rolled her eyes, “You are incorrigible.” 

“You know you love it, babes.” the demon laughed with a wink. 

“Do I know that?” she asked, feigning confusion before laughing, “Yes, yes I do.” 

Lydia padded to the fridge, narrowly side-stepping her husband’s grasp with a laugh. He growled playfully, pinning her against the appliance in less than a second. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he rumbled low in her ear, his hands roaming as they pleased, “You know I’ll win.” 

She pushed back, a moan escaped her as she answered, “Maybe I like pushing back a little.” 

He grinned, dark and twisted. Any sane person would have been frightened, but it sent hot bolts of arousal down her spine. 

“Alright, you little brat. Go ahead and fight against this.” the demon’s hair turned a dark burgundy as he gripped her wrists on either side of her head. “You’re mine, little brat. Say it.” 

“As if.” Lydia scoffed, though her grin betrayed how much she was into this, she struggled, trying to pull her hands from his grip. 

The demon’s eyes glowed as he held firm, chuckling at her meager attempts to escape his hold. He could watch her struggle like this all day. Three more hands shot out. Two quickly found purchase on her breasts, and the other snaking down to rub between her thighs. He watched with glee as Lydia’s eyes glazed over and her moans sounded low in his ears. 

“You sure you wanna keep fighting me, doll?” he asked, his tone almost playful. 

Her eyes glittered as she pulled herself out of the haze and grinned, “I think you already know the answer to that.” 

A sharp squeal from Lyra broke through the spell that hung over them both. 

“Great.” the demon groused, reluctantly releasing his hold on his wife, “I’m getting cockblocked by my own kid.” 

Lydia’s bell-like laugh rang out as she took Lyra in her arms, “Oh no. You’ll have to wait until her naptime. Horrors.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Welcome to parenthood.” she intoned dryly with her typical smirk. “Now, would you mind getting her set up? I need to eat something.” 

“Not at all, babes.” Beetlejuice shrugged, “I still want that good morning kiss.” 

Lydia booped his nose before moving to start some breakfast. “You had plenty of opportunities just now, and you didn’t take advantage of that.” 

His growl was low with a sinister grin. “You just wait, doll. I’ll collect on that.” 

“Oh, I know.” she grinned back at him. “And I look forward to it.” 

With a strained whine he popped out of the room with their daughter, allowing Lydia a few precious moments to eat in peace. She was just finishing up when the demon reappeared next to her. 

“Can I help you?” her tone was dry despite her smile. 

“Gotta head out for a while, babes. I’m getting guide senses.” he said, pulling her close. “Since I didn’t get that good morning kiss, how’s about one for the road?” 

Lydia grinned and leaned into his embrace. His hand cupped her jaw possessively as their lips met. A low moan sounded at the back of her throat as her hands wrapped around his neck and curled into the hair at the nape of his neck. His tongue probed for entrance and she granted it, each fighting for dominance. The demon may have been winning, but there was no way that Lydia was going down without a fight. She nipped at his lower lip, trying to gain some ground. 

“You sure you want to wait till naptime, doll?” the demon growled in her ear. 

Lydia pulled away with a smirk, “I thought you had to go. Guide tingles and all that.” 

Beetlejuice gripped her waist and grinned maniacally, “You are so in for it when I get back, you goddamned cocktease.” 

“You love it.” her tone was low and humored as her smirk widened. 

“Damn straight, babes.” he agreed, giving her ass a squeeze. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

And he was gone. Lydia groaned at the sudden loss. She hoped her striped demon would be back soon. She turned her attention to the little girl playing happily in the next room and smiled. 

“You have no idea how lucky we are, Lyra.” she murmured happily. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Finally, it was time for Lyra’s nap. Lydia took her time getting the baby settled down in her crib. A story, and several lullabies later, she was finally asleep. Lydia left the music box and nightlight on as she closed the door behind her. She hoped Beetlejuice would be back soon, although if he was helping souls cross to the Netherworld, who knew when he’d be back. Time moved differently for the dead after all. He would be home eventually, she knew. Then came a knock. Odd, though she decided to ignore it in hopes that whomever it was at the door would think no one was home and leave. There it was again, louder this time, and more urgent. The third set of knocks spun a ball of panic in her chest. Memories of holding Lyra cornered in the bathroom flashed through her mind. She gripped at her hair, trying to breathe deeply. She did have to answer the door, as they didn’t seem inclined to just fuck off. Quickly composing herself, though she was still panicking, she opened the door. Two police officers stood outside, one looking impatient, the other annoyed. 

“Good afternoon, ma’am.” the older one spoke, gruff but politely. 

“Good afternoon, Officers.” confusion began to overtake her panic. “How can I help you?” 

“Are you Lydia Deetz?” the younger man spoke; she didn’t like the way he looked at her. 

“Yes. I am.” she made no effort to hide her confusion. “Again, how can I help you two gentlemen?” 

“I am Lieutenant Brennan and this is Officer Ratcliffe. We’re investigating the disappearance of Kyle Jergensen. Do you mind we come inside, Ms. Deetz?” the older officer replied, “We’ve got a couple questions for you.” 

The hell were they on about? She put on her best smile, “Not at all. Come in, gentleman.” 

She led them to the living room and sat on her side of the couch, “Please have a seat. I’ll try to help all I can.” 

“Thank you, ma’am. We’ll try to make this as quick as possible.” the lieutenant smiled. “We don’t want to take up too much of your time.” 

“Do you know Kyle Jergensen?” Officer Ratcliffe asked, staring at her chest. 

Lydia barely managed to conceal her irritation at the younger officer. “Yes, he and I dated for a few years, and he’s the biological father of my daughter.” 

He nodded, and started writing in his notebook. Then the lieutenant spoke. “I apologize for my subordinate’s abruptness, ma’am. I’ll ask the questions from now on.” 

She smiled and spoke with as much of a giggle as she could manage, “It’s alright, Officer.” 

“When was the last time you had contact with Mr. Jergensen?” Brennan asked in is gruff, yet polite tone. 

Lydia paused, feigning a moment in thought, “A little over a year ago. I had just found out that I was pregnant with Lyra. We wound up ending our relationship when I refused to get an abortion.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” the lieutenant nodded. “He hasn’t tried to contact you since then?” 

“No, neither myself or my husband have received any contact from Kyle.” she replied, hoping bringing up Beej would stop the younger man from staring at her. It didn’t work. 

“When did you get married?” Ratcliffe asked with a sleaziness that Lydia did not appreciate. 

“About two months ago.” she smiled genuinely that time. “And it’s Lydia Beetleman now.” 

The lieutenant smiled, “Congratulations, ma’am.” 

“Isn’t that a bit soon after breaking up with your ex?” she really was beginning to hate Ratcliffe. “Were you seeing your husband before you broke up with the missing person?” 

She gave up on playing happy there and letting her offence show. “I am insulted that you would insinuate that I am some sort of floozy, Officer. No, Beej and I dated for a while in high school and ended up going our separate ways for college. We met up not long after I had left Kyle and the rest, as they say, is history.” 

“Do you know when he’ll be home?” Brennan looked embarrassed. “We have a couple questions for him as well.” 

“He’ll be back soon.” she grinned. “Would you be willing to wait here?” 

“Thank you, ma’am. We will.” the lieutenant answered before the younger man had the chance. 

“Do you have a marriage certificate, ma’am?” Ratcliffe asked, looking at her dubiously. “If so, we’d like to see it.” 

Lydia was seriously considering murder, though she kept her act up. “Yes, we do. As well as the adoption papers from when Beej adopted Lyra. They’re in the safe. Although I can’t get into it right now. It’s locked and my husband has the key.” 

Lyra’s gurgles sounded through the baby monitor. Lydia held in a sigh of relief. She chuckled and said, “Looks like naptime’s over. Do you mind if I go get her?” 

“Not at all.” Brennan smiled. “I raised four kids. I know how it is.” 

Lydia smiled and made her escape. Once she closed the door to her room, she switched off the master switch for the baby monitor and whispered, “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.” 

“Just couldn’t wait, could ya?” her husband’s ghostly gravel filled the room. 

“Shush!” she spun to see the demon leaning up against the wall. “There’s a situation in the living room.” 

“What, you wanna get railed over the couch again?” his grin was predatory as he moved towards her. 

She cocked her hip and smirked, “Shut up and you might find out.” 

Lydia almost laughed at how fast the arousal raced through her husband. The thought of doming him flashed through her mind, although she pushed it to the back burner for now. While intriguing, she definitely didn’t have enough confidence for that yet. 

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to wait a few minutes longer.” she couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at the frustration on his face. “There are two police officers in the living room right now.” 

His hair flared orange as he threw up a quick sound barrier. “What the actual fuck?” 

“They’re investigating Kyle’s disappearance.” she rolled her eyes. “They’ve been asking me questions for the past ten minutes. Thank god Ly woke up and gave me a chance to get you back here.” 

“What’s the story you’re feeding ‘em, babes?” the predatory grin was back as he backed her up against the wall. 

Lydia grinned as he placed his arms on either side of her, caging her in. “I haven’t seen him in over a year. He and I broke up when he wanted me to get an abortion. You and I married two months ago after getting back in touch after Kyle and I ended things. Oh, and we dated in high school, but broke up after senior year when we ended up going to different colleges.” 

“Why all the detail about us, babes?” he tilted his head to the side. 

She rolled her eyes so hard her head rolled with them. “One of the officers was staring at me like I was either a murderer or some sort of sex object. I don’t think he took his eyes off my chest the whole time. And no, you don’t get to kill or injure him.” 

The grin had shifted to a snarl. “You can’t just tell me shit like that and expect me to not kill, Lydia.” 

“Well tough shit. You don’t get to.” she looked him dead in the eye. “We should probably go. And I need Lyra.” 

The snap echoed as Lyra materialized in Lydia’s arms. Beetlejuice kissed both of them on the forehead and chuckled, “You won’t have to be alone with those pricks anymore. Daddy’s coming home early.” 

Laughing, Lydia said, “You have biggest ‘Daddy’ kink of anyone I’ve ever known!” 

“Do not let that word pass those pretty lips of yours if you don’t want to get railed, babes.” the demon’s voice was strained as he spoke, and with barely a thought he was gone. 

With a smirk, she left the room with Lyra gurgling happily on her hip. The officers sat where she had left them. “I’m sorry for taking so long, gentlemen. Someone was a very messy baby.” 

“No worries, ma’am. You have a beautiful little girl.” the lieutenant smiled. “She looks just like you.” 

“Thank you.” she set Lyra in her playpen as she heard sounds of a car pulling up and the garage door opening and shutting. “It sounds like my husband is home.” 

“Hey babes, I’m home!” he had made his voice less gravelly. Instead sounding like someone who only smoked four packs a day instead of five. He even looked like a normal human, still with green hair. 

Lydia let herself smile. “In the living room, Beej!” 

She stood and met him halfway and gave him a peck on the lips. She wondered if she could make him gag at how much she was acting like a typical Stepford wife. He pulled away from her and all but sneered at the officers, “Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” 

“Good afternoon. I am Lieutenant Brennan and this is Officer Ratcliffe.” the older man spoke calmly. “We are investigating the disappearance of Kyle Jergensen. We have information that he went to see your wife a few months ago.” 

“Never met him.” the demon shrugged. “He never showed his face here. Maybe he saw me and decided to leave Lyds alone.” 

“So you never had any contact with the missing person.” Ratcliffe looked like he wanted to say more. “None whatsoever when he and your wife parted on such bad terms?” 

“None whatsoever.” the demon’s tone was cold. “Is there anything else you wanted to know?” 

“We’d like to see your marriage license and the adoption papers.” Brennan glared at the younger officer. “If you don’t mind that is.” 

“Beej,” Lydia cut in. “You have the key to the safe they’re in, right?” 

The demon smiled. God/Satan, his wife was good. “Course I do, babes. I’ll go get those for you.” 

He was back a few minutes later, and the officers seemed satisfied with the legitimacy of the documents. Although Ratcliffe still seemed to not believe them. 

“Thank you both for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Beetleman.” Brennan said as they finally were leaving. 

Lydia smiled her Stepford smile and said, “Of course. We’re happy to help. Good bye and good luck with your investigation.” 

“Good bye, ma’am.” 

Finally, Lydia shut the door. She threw herself back against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. The last vestiges of her panic fading away. The demon was at her side in an instant, pulling her into his arms. With barely any effort, he lifted her bridal style and sat on the couch, cuddling her close and burying his face in her hair. She knew he was probably fighting to keep his hair green. 

“What had you panicking, babes?” he asked her softly. 

“What gave me away?” she asked, the ball of panic forming once more. 

He hugged her tighter as he said, “Relax, babes. They didn’t pick up on anything. I could hear your heart racing.” 

She snuggled closer. “The knocking on the door brought me back to the break in.” 

“You know nothing like that’ll ever happen again.” he couldn’t explain his need to comfort her as best he could. “I’m always only three words away.” 

She felt her smile returning as the anxiety left. “I know. Have I told you how much I appreciate you lately?” 

He pressed her face to his shoulder so she couldn’t see his hair or his face. “Shit, babes. Don’t say shit like that. You make me feel all sorts of weird feelings that I have no idea what to do with.” 

“But I do, Beetlejuice.” she pressed on. “I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for Lyra and me.” 

Beetlejuice wondered if she felt the same warm, fuzzy, and just plain foreign emotion that he was feeling right now. He still didn’t know what to call it or what color went to it, but he didn’t dare hope that she would feel similarly. He tightened the embrace and said, “I still don’t know what all these emotions are even called. But I do know that you two keep me grounded, babes. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.” 

She snuggled deeper into his hold and murmured, “You won’t lose us, Beetlejuice. Not now, not ever.” 

They stayed like that for a while. Each finding comfort in the other’s embrace, until Lyra’s happy shrieks broke them from their reverie. At the sound, Lydia disentangled herself from her demon’s arms and made her way to the playpen. She smiled and lifted the little girl in her arms saying, “I bet you’re hungry. Aren’t you, Lyra?” 

Beetlejuice watched as his wife padded into the kitchen. Madly, he tried to figure out why he felt warm, fuzzy, happy, and ferocious all at once. Well, Lydia was why. But he didn’t know what it was called. He had been human for under five minutes, enough to give him a full spectrum of human emotions, but not enough time to give him an understanding of the more complex ones. He wondered of Lydia felt the same feeling about him. He thought she might, but didn’t want to get his hopes up. He didn’t think he could bear it if his hopes were dashed yet again. And fuck, there was no one he could talk to to figure it out either. His snarky little wife was probably the best option, but he had no idea how to breach the subject with her. He stood and made his way to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. He found nothing so fascinating as watching the duality in his Lydia. Her batshit-twisted side contrasted so perfectly with this kind, maternal side and he greedily wanted to be there for every minute of it.


	7. Chapter 7: The Old House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beej and Lydia go to visit her parents and Lydia can't stop stressing over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is probably the most NSFW thing I've ever written. Be ye forewarned!

Chapter 7 

The day had finally come. Lydia had been feeling more and more ill all week. Today they were going to go see her family. Delia had kept her word, but Lydia still had massive anxiety about how the day might go. Beetlejuice had helped the best he could, but there was only so much he could do. Part of him delighted in the rare show of fear from his fierce little wife, and most of him wanted it to go away and never come back. Unfortunately, this wasn’t something he could scare into submission or straight up kill. No, it had to be something he was useless against other than being an un-live body pillow for Lydia to ride out her panic attacks on. He understood why she had so much anxiety over this, he didn’t give her family the best first impression in the world. And while he didn’t give two fucks if Chuck, Four-eyes, and Babs hated him or not, Lydia clearly did. She had been on edge all morning, verbally lashing out at everything in a subconscious act of self-defense. Lyra had been fastened into her car-seat, and Lydia looked like she might pass out, break down screaming, or bolt. 

“Babes,” he gently took hold of her wrist, pulling her to a stop. “You’re panicking. You’re gonna wear yourself down before we leave.” 

She tried to pull herself free, but to no avail. “Let go, Beej. I can’t stop panicking. Maybe we should call it off?” 

“No way, sweets.” his voice was deadpanned as he held fast. “The longer you put this off, the more and more you’ll stress over it. We’re going today. End of story.” 

Lydia worried at her lower lip, trembling as she felt herself start to spiral. “You’re right, Beej. Rationally, I know you are. Gods, I don’t want to fight on this. I know it won’t be as bad as I think. I’m just being stupid-” 

“Stop right there, Lydia.” Beetlejuice cut her off with a rough snarl, taking hold of her shoulder and cupping her cheek. “Don’t you ever fucking call yourself that again. Do you hear me?” 

Wide-eyed, she stared up at him and nodded. She took a deep breath in and murmured, “I don’t know what came over me.” 

He pulled her close, “C’mere, babes. I gotcha.” 

Lydia felt herself relax in her demon’s arms. When he held her, she almost believed that everything would be alright. She knew she had to trust him on this. Delia had told the others that she and Beetlejuice had married again. They had had a week or so to get used to the idea. But a lot of damage had been done over those three days. She still wasn’t convinced her dad wouldn’t pop a blood vessel. 

“Will you drive?” she asked softly. “I don’t think I can focus on it right now.” 

“Sure thing, Lyds.” he shrugged, kissing the top of her head. He knew what could get her out of this funk. “You sit your cute little ass down and Daddy’ll take care of it.” 

She hung her head back with a grin. “I would make some snarky comment, but I don’t feel like getting railed right now. Especially outside over the hood of the car.” 

“Oh, you just wait till we’re alone, doll.” his hands groped her ass. 

“We’d better go then.” Lydia smirked, pulling out of his embrace. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can come back, and you can do whatever you want to me.” 

The demon’s hair flashed to the dark burgundy of lust. “Is that a promise, babes?” 

She climbed in the passenger seat and looked at him through devious eyes, “You know it is, Daddy.” 

His eyes were dark and his grin twisted as his arms braced against the car door. “You are so in for it, doll.” 

“Get in the car.” she laughed, rolling up the window. “We need to go if we’re gonna be on time.” 

This girl. What did he do to deserve her? Beetlejuice thought as he popped into the driver’s seat. With a snap, the car began driving itself down the road. The demon turned to the tiny goth beside him and asked, “Now, what are we gonna do about your snarky attitude, doll?” 

Lydia quirked an elegant eyebrow, “Nothing right now. Our daughter is in the car. Now please pay attention to the road before I have an aneurysm and die.” 

“Oh, come on, babes.” the demon scoffed, focusing on the road. “As if I’d let anything as pathetic as death happen to you.” 

“Wait, what?” she sat up, confused. “You can do that?” 

“Only with you, babes. Our current states of existence are tied together. If you don’t want to, you’ll never die. And the moth’s lifespan is extended too.” he shrugged, sheepishly running a hand through his green hair. “I’da told you sooner, but I wanted ta be clear on the specifics first.” 

“Beetlejuice, that’s wonderful!” Grinning, Lydia grabbed hold of his striped sleeve. She couldn’t see a negative side to this. “You’ll never have to be alone again.” 

A rare, genuine smile spread across the demon’s face. His hair flared a brighter green as he allowed the joy to flood over him. “Neither will you, Lydia.” 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

The rest of the car ride was fairly uneventful and oddly peaceful. Lydia and Beetlejuice talked of everything and nothing until finally, the old haunted house on the hill in Winter River came into view. 

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it, babes?” the demon grinned. 

“It sure does.” the tiny goth agreed. “How many people do you think we scared while you were showing off, trying to impress me?” 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Beetlejuice shrugged, smirking. 

“I think you just answered your own question.” Lydia’s tone was dry and suggestive with a smirk to match. 

The demon’s laugh bordered on maniacal as they pulled up the drive way. Lydia felt the anxiety return, although there was little she could do about it now except just grin and bear it. She steeled herself and stepped out of the car. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Delia sat by the window and watched the car pull up. She had all three of her partners there. She was sure that the demon would show the softness he held for their daughter when he thought no one was watching. Together, they watched as the couple got out of the car, Lydia’s telltale signs of stress and anxiety were on clear display. 

“She’s that afraid of our reactions?” she heard Adam ask sullenly. 

The redhead took his hand and nodded. Lydia seemed to be struggling with something with the baby carrier, fixed instantly by the demon’s magic. She turned to look at him, inadvertently allowing everyone to see how deeply this was affecting her. Beetlejuice had tilted her chin upwards and said something to her, causing her to nod and try to relax a little. The demon’s care for Lydia was written in every move he made. Though Charles blanched when he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“Who would have guessed he was capable of caring so much for someone other than himself.” Barbara floated up to the pair and entwined herself around the redhead. 

“The more important question is how he came back and why she married him again.” Charles was still none too pleased, but had promised to keep it to himself for Lydia’s sake. 

Delia looked her husband dead in the eye. “That is her story to tell. Not mine.” 

The patriarch nodded. While he still didn’t like it, he would hold his piece for his baby girl. Their relationship had come a long way from those three days, and Charles was not going to jeopardize it all over again. Most importantly, he wanted to know what happened for the demon to return. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

“Beej, what if they-” 

“They won’t, babes.” the demon cut her off gently. “Deep breaths.” 

The tiny goth took a calming breath when she heard Delia call out, “There you are! Here, I’ll take Lyra. You two go on in. It’ll be fine.” 

“Thanks, Delia.” she thanked the redhead. “How did the news go over?” 

“Like a lead balloon, at first.” Lydia appreciated the bluntness. “But they’re coming around. I haven’t told them the circumstances of how you two got back together. I thought you might want to tell that story yourself.” 

Lydia nodded as they stepped into the house. Adam and Barbara gave quick, yet firm hugs before cooing over Lyra. The goth smiled. She knew they had wanted a child of their own, but had died before that could happen. 

“Hi, pumpkin.” Charles smiled, “How are you doing?” 

“I’m doing great, Dad.” Lydia felt her anxiety start to leave. While no one but Delia was talking to Beetlejuice, no one was freaking out either. 

Charles glanced over at where the Maitlands and Delia were standing with Beetlejuice holding Lyra and said, “That must be quite the story.” 

“Subtle, dad.” the goth smirked. “But yeah, it’s definitely a story. Can we just get it out of the way now?” 

“Do you want to talk about it with Adam and Barbara listening too? Or may Delia and I tell them?” Charles asked awkwardly. 

Lydia couldn’t explain the need to talk to just him. “Can it be just us, Dad?” 

“Sure, pumpkin.” he smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders. 

Together, father and daughter walked into the living room. They had just sat down when Beetlejuice appeared next to his wife. Charles was shocked to see how fast Lydia relaxed in the demon’s presence. 

“Where’s Ly?” she had asked. 

“Red’s got ‘er.” the demon replied, entwining his hand with hers. “And she’s filling A-dog ‘n’ B-town in on us.” 

Lydia nodded. She looked down at their joined hands and mumbled, “Where to begin?” 

“How ‘bout the beginning when I got summoned out of the Netherworld to find you all bloody and half beaten to a pulp by that fuckhead.” Beetlejuice fought to keep his hair green, though he could feel the red start to leak in. 

Charles’ eyes went wide. “Lydia, what happened? 

She couldn’t meet his eyes. “Kyle broke in about two months ago. He had me cornered in the bathroom with Lyra. Dad, he was going to kill us. I ended up calling Beej. I didn’t even know if he would show up.” 

“You wound me, babes.” the demon chimed in. 

Lydia rolled her eyes with a grin. “Anyway, I knew he was my only chance of getting Lyra out alive. Beej got Kyle out of the picture, and we married that night.” 

“But, if you’re married, then why is he still dead?” Charles was confused. Wasn’t life what the demon had been after? 

“That magic only works once, Chuck.” Beetlejuice’s hair turned its usual green once more as Lydia leaned her head on his shoulder. “I got to be alive once. I’m good. Besides, I’ve got a way better deal now.” 

Charles shook his head. He didn’t understand the demon, then again, maybe he shouldn’t try. “It’s a lot to take in, but we’ll make it work.” 

Lydia’s smile was radiant as relief washed over her. “Thank you, dad.” 

“Lydia!” she heard Barbara’s worried call. 

“Thank goodness you’re alright!” Adam’s voice followed as both ghosts appeared in the room. 

Lydia shrugged. “It’s because of Beetlejuice.” 

“Mama! Dadaaa!” 

The younger woman turned to see Lyra in Delia’s arms reaching out for one of her parents. She smiled, “Hi, Lyra. You doing okay, baby?” 

With a happy giggle, the baby disappeared from Delia’s arms and reappeared in Lydia’s lap. The goth was stunned for just a moment. The demon grinned proudly beside her as she hugged the little girl praising, “Good job, baby! Mama’s so proud of you!” 

All four of Lydia’s parents stared dumbfounded. Delia recovered first and asked in her typical effervescence, “Is this a new thing?” 

“Yes, this is the first time her powers have manifested.” the tiny goth couldn’t stop smiling. 

“But,” Barbara stumbled over her words. “Isn’t she human?” 

“Technically she’s half.” Beetlejuice cut in. His hair a more vibrant green than Lydia had ever seen it. “When Lyds and I got hitched, the moth’s DNA changed. She’s biologically my kid now.” 

Delia nodded happily. Charles looked torn between wishing he didn’t know that much, and grateful to the demon for keeping his daughter and granddaughter safe. Barbara and Adam were equally grateful, yet worried. 

“Do you know how it might affect Lyra’s life going forward?” the ghostly woman asked, worried. “Will it affect her ability to make friends?” 

Both Lydia and Beetlejuice shrugged. The demon answered, “Not a clue, Babs.” 

“Remember,” Lydia added, “Neither of us are good at the whole ‘making-friends’ thing. So, our knowledge on that subject is kinda useless.” 

Delia chimed in, “I still say that’s because you don’t wear happy colors, Lydia! I think pastels would suit your coloring beautifully!” 

“Yeah,” the goth laughed, grateful for a break in the mood. “Never gonna happen.” 

“I wish you’d just try one time.” the redhead moved to sit next to Lydia’s other side. 

She gave a mock scoff, “And here I thought you’d be proud of me for wearing a color that isn’t black today.” 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Dinner had been quite peaceful. Even though Lydia noticed that everyone except Delia was sort of awkwardly ignoring Beetlejuice. She understood, but it still irritated her. She had volunteered to help clean up. She stood at the sink washing the dishes as Barabara fried them and Delia put them away when the ghostly woman spoke, “Lydia, sweetheart-” 

“Sorry, Barbara,” Lydia had been waiting for the blonde woman to breach the subject. “I know what you’re going to ask, so please just ask.” 

If the ghost could have blushed, she would have. She looked at her adoptive daughter through sheepish eyes and asked, “How do you know that he won’t run off on you or cheat? You know he propositioned both Adam and I multiple times.” 

Lydia thought a moment, then she remembered. “Wait here.” 

When she came back, she was rifling through her bag. She grasped the item and passed it to the ghost who looked a mixture of curious, aghast, and wistful. “When did you take this?” 

“I took that photo the morning after Beej and I got married.” Lydia explained, smiling at the photo wistfully. “When I went to sleep, he was there but I woke up he had gone. I found him not very long after that with Lyra sleeping on him like that and I knew I had to capture that moment forever.” 

She felt Delia’s comforting arm on her shoulder as tears welled up in the ghost woman’s eyes. Barbara quickly embraced her, saying, “Oh, sweetheart. I’m sorry we’ve been misjudging him.” 

Lydia shrugged. “I get it. You were expecting the same thing as last time. Fire and brimstone, and turning the dining room into a funhouse. That’s still there, don’t get me wrong, it’ll always be there. But that’s not all there is to him.” 

“You should show that picture to your father, Lydia.” Delia smiled over the goth’s shoulder. 

“I was thinking about framing it, actually.” Lydia grinned, brushing a stray lock of behind her ear. 

“I saw the perfect thing at the store the other day!” the redhead exclaimed happily. “I’ll get it and have it delivered to your house.” 

Warmth welled up inside the dark-haired woman, “Thanks, Delia.” 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

The small family set out for home long after evening fell. Lyra was fast asleep as Beetlejuice juiced her into her car seat. Once they were traveling down the road, the demon grinned at the tiny goth beside him and asked, “Since when have all four of your parents been a thing, babes?” 

“It’s been a don’t ask don’t tell situation for years now. And frankly, I don’t want to know any details about their sex lives.” she shrugged, before laughing, “If foursomes make them happy, great. I just don’t want to know anything about it.” 

The demon laughed as they sped down the freeway towards home. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

The remainder of the car ride was uneventful with Lydia dozing off every now and then. Finally, they were home. Beetlejuice laughed softly at both his girls sleeping away. With a snap, Lyra was in her crib. And with another, Lydia was in the demon’s arms. He gazed down at her sleeping form and snickered. That wouldn’t last long. She had said he could do whatever he wanted to her when they got back, and he had been on edge since she had teased him that morning. 

The demon carried her inside and into their bedroom. He laid her down on their bed and gently kissed her awake, slowly moving on top of her. Before she was fully awake, Beetlejuice began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, and traveling lower. With a flick of a finger, she was naked beneath him. Now fully awake, Lydia moaned at the bites and nips he left him his wake as he reached his destination. She parted her legs at his bidding, and his striped tongue quickly found her wet, hot center. She felt his tongue enter her, pressing repeatedly against her clit and stroking that spot within her that never failed to drive her wild. The air was filled with shrill moans and short, breathless screams as she climbed higher and higher towards her breaking point. When she was just about to shatter beneath him, he halted his ministrations. Her eyes shot open at the loss of sensation. 

“What the fuck, Beej?” her voice bordered on a scream as she braced herself on her elbows to stare at him. 

The snap echoed through the room as Lydia found herself on her knees before the demon. His hair had gone its deep burgundy and his eyes glittered with lust as he gazed down at her, his lips curled into a grin at the frustration in her eyes. He ran his fingers through her smooth, black hair and chuckled, “Whatever I want, remember?” 

“Beej, let me come!” she pleaded, moving her hand down. 

With barely a thought, her hands were bound to her sides. She struggled, her eyes pleading as she fought against his magic. He laughed, “What’s my name, doll?” 

She knew what he wanted, but that didn’t mean she had to give it to him without a fight, her grin was full of mischief, “Beetlejuice.” 

The demon’s deep growl sent chills down her spine. A tendril of magic found its way to her clit and began her climb to ecstasy once more. She let out a strangled yelp as it pulled away again. Again and again, the tendril would edge her, bringing her dangerously close, yet always careful to not let her fall over the precipice. Finally, after her sixth edge, she broke. 

“Beetlejuice, Daddy, please!” she panted, if he wanted her to beg, she’d gladly oblige. “Let me come! Please, Daddy, let me come!” 

His grin was triumphant, “You see, doll, I want to let you. But I don’t think you’ve earned one yet. So here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna suck Daddy off, then we’ll see, hm?” he noted the tears starting to form in the backs of her eyes as the tendril continued its purpose, “What’s your color, babes?” 

Grateful, yet trembling, she answered, “Green.” 

“Open wide, doll.” his grin twisted as her mouth fell open. His hand gripped her hair as he guided his cock into her mouth. Her lips sealed around him as she began to work him over. She whimpered around him as the tendril of magic was relentless in its exquisite torture. Curses and praises and empty threats fell from the demon’s mouth as she brought him closer and closer. She glanced up to see his eyes shut tightly and his tongue lolling a foot from his lips. What struck her the most was pink mixing with the burgundy of his hair. She tried to take him down her throat, but she wasn’t relaxed enough and she gagged. She felt his hand hold her there until she was able to stop the reflex. He began to push her head down on his cock, firmly yet gently. She took a last gulp of air before he began to slide down her throat. Her hands fisted at her sides as she fought to stay relaxed as her nose met the nest of hair above his cock. 

“You’re mine, you know that, doll?” she glanced up at his voice. His eyes were focused on her mouth as he moved her head along his length. “You’re my wife. Mine, mine, mine!” 

Of course she was. That was obvious to her, yet somehow, not to him. She knew they’d have to talk about their feelings eventually. Beetlejuice deserved to know that she loved him beyond reason. She barely remembered to snap her fingers three times as dizziness began to fog her mind. He pulled out immediately, allowing her to collapse before him, gasping for air. Lydia was vaguely aware of him lifting her from the floor and kissing her back to coherence. 

“How we doin’, babes?” the demon’s tone was as soft as his voice would allow as he laid her out on the bed. 

“M’good, Daddy.” the goth grinned breathlessly, her own voice scratchy after taking him so far down her throat. 

A strangled whine tore itself from his mouth before he could stop it. With the tiniest amount of magic, chains fastened themselves comfortably around his little wife’s wrists, securing them up to the ceiling so that her weight was supported on her knees. He was under her in less than a second, their hips flush as the chain shortened. Lydia writhed against his cock, desperate for friction of any kind, pleading, “Please let me come, Daddy. Please, I want you inside me.” 

“Don’t worry, doll.” his voice was strained, and she knew he wasn’t going to hold out anymore. “Daddy’ll take care of you.” 

He levitated her so that he was pressed against her entrance. Slowly, oh so slowly, he let gravity pull her back down, sheathing his cock inside her. Fuck, she was hot. Once their hips were flush once more, the demon let go. Little pinpricks of blood formed from where his claws left sharp imprints in her flesh as he slammed into her again and again. Demonic growls and feminine moans and gasps echoed throughout the room as they climbed higher and higher. The tendril of magic returned to her clit, the sweet torture starting once more, causing Lydia to finally reach her breaking point. She screamed as it pulled away, tears spilling from her eyes. 

“Color?” the demon barely was able to rasp out as the scream reverberated through him. 

“Yellow.” she sobbed, trembling. “Beej, please. I can’t- I need..” 

The tendril returned, this time allowing Lydia to fall over the edge, convulsing as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Her scream was her husband’s undoing, he came hard inside her with a demonic roar of his own. The chains vanished and Lydia collapsed on the demon’s chest, with him still deep inside her as small shockwaves ran through her. Beetlejuice shifted them so that they were laying on their sides so he could gather the tiny woman in his arms. He wiped the tears from her cheeks as she lay there, trembling with her face buried in the crook of his neck. He was worried that he may have pushed her too far until he felt a grin forming. That was his girl. Fucking beautiful, dryly sarcastic, and one hundred percent bat-shit twisted. 

“How we doing, babes?” Beetlejuice pressed a kiss to her hair. 

She buried further into his cool embrace, murmuring, “M’good, Beej. Can we sleep?” 

“What? No round two?” the demon joked, laughing softly at her muffled groan. “Sure, Lyds. You want me to help?” 

“I think I’m good.” her voice was getting softer and softer as she drifted off into oblivion. “G’night, BJ.” 

She was out like a light before he could respond. Beetlejuice snickered, pulling her closer. That strange feeling kept telling him to never let her go again. He had long since given up trying to figure out what it was, but he liked it. So, he’d roll with it. It was soft, and gentle and dark and possessive and twisted. But it only appeared with Lydia. It screamed out for him to claim and keep her forever, and never let her go again. To keep her safe from all the world forever. And he could do that, and yet, he only wanted to obey that clawing need inside him if she wanted him to. The demon drifted off into a daydream thinking of his tiny, cursed wife, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really do appreciate every kudos, comment, and bookmark!


	8. Chapter 8: Demon Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I made up so much stuff for 'lore' which is basically just my own personal head cannon. I'm sorry if it sucks. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Again, I appreciate every hit, comment, kudos, and bookmark!

Chapter 8 

With a soft pop, Beetlejuice appeared in Lyra’s room. He had just heard the little moth wake up from her nap. He had to admit that he had grown to really care for the little pipsqueak. He had made a promise to himself that he would not treat her like his mother had treated him. There would never be any whiskey glasses or beer bottles flying at her head, no berating her about how she somehow was never good enough, a disappointment for reasons beyond her control. No. Never. And if anyone ever tried, he’d tear them limb from limb. When he looked in her crib, the little girl was sitting, thoroughly transfixed by the glowing ball of energy floating above her little hand, her eyes glowing green to match. 

“Hiya, kid.” the demon grinned proudly. “Whatcha got there?” 

The baby quickly turned her head, the ball of energy dissipating as she gave a happy shriek, “Dada!” 

Lyra blinked and appeared in the demon’s arms, snuggling in. Beetlejuice couldn’t explain why he felt choked up and warm, but he snuggled the baby closer. Tiny hands gripped the lapels of his jacket as the little girl pulled herself up to growl at bite playfully at him, giggling. A laugh erupted from his throat as he growled back, play biting at her. Peals of laughter bubbled out of the little demoness as Beetlejuice popped them both into the kitchen. Lydia arched an elegant eyebrow and asked, “What’s so funny?” 

“She’s starting to play like a demon.” her husband laughed as their daughter grabbed a lock of dark green hair and pulled. 

“Meaning?” the goth was confused. 

The little girl growled and grabbed another fistful of green, “Basically what you see now with some biting thrown in the mix.” 

“Why does that explain so much about you?” Lydia laughed as she turned to fully face them. 

“What?” the demon grinned, dodging bites from the baby. “You mean our sex life, babes?” 

“Something like that.” Lydia’s dry sarcasm rang true as Lyra popped into her mother’s lap, reaching for hair, and the goth’s long black mane was easy pickings. The baby grabbed a handful of her mother’s dark hair and pulled much harder than the goth was expecting, “Ow, ow, ow!” 

Beetlejuice gave a low growl and the little demon stopped pulling, looking from one parent to the other, confused and pouting. He shook head smirking, “Can’t pull that hard with mama, moth. Humans are fragile.” 

Lyra snuggled into Lydia’s arms, “What do you mean we’re fragile, Beej?” 

“I mean that for me, snapping human bones is like you snapping a mid-sized branch over your knee. And that’s when I’m not pissed off.” the demon was oddly serious, white leaking into the green of his hair. “And yeah, I can always heal ya, but I’d rather not have that situation happen when we can easily avoid it happening at all.” 

Lydia nodded, pressing a kiss to Lyra’s forehead. “Mama loves you, baby girl.” 

Happy squeals erupted from the little girl. She popped from Lydia’s lap to her playpen, taking her favorite block and biting it. The goth smiled as she felt her husband’s hand pull her out of her seat and into his embrace. 

“I could stay like this forever, Beej.” she murmured, resting her head on his broad chest. “You mean so much to me.” 

“Shit, babes.” the demon’s gravel broke and for just a moment he almost sounded human. “You mean a lot to me too. Both you and the moth.” 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

It was so easy for Lydia to forget that her daughter was now half demon. Beetlejuice had gone to guide another departed soul to the Netherworld and the goth was trying to get the baby to play. But the little girl wanted nothing to do with blocks, or dolls, or any of her toys. She seemed fixated on her mother’s hair, reaching for it at every opportunity. Lydia did her best to keep the tiny hands at bay, but it was no use. Lyra grabbed fists full of Lydia’s hair and pulled. Hard. The goth struggled to break her daughter’s grip as the baby laughed happily, biting playfully at her mother. She knew she was just playing, but Christ, did it have to hurt? What did Beetlejuice do to get her to stop? He growled at her, didn’t he? She’d have to try it. The woman let out a yelp of pain as the baby’s sharp little teeth sunk into her arm. This was getting out of hand. Though she was loath to do it, Lydia steeled herself and let out a harsh growl at her baby. The little demoness released her immediately, looking confused and a little sad. 

“You can’t play like that with Mama, sweetheart.” Lydia hated this. They would have to find something besides Beetlejuice for Lyra to play with. “You hurt mama when you play like that.” 

The little girl reappeared in her playpen, and Lydia all but fell into the chair. She looked down and noticed a few pinpricks of blood where Lyra had bitten. Great, now Beej would flip. She stood to go to the bathroom to grab a bandaid and smiled sadly, “I love you, Lyra.” 

She stood at the counter, finishing wrapping the bandaid on her forearm when she felt tiny arms hug her leg. She looked down to see Lyra holding on to her like she might disappear. Lydia leaned down and gathered the baby up in her arms and carried her to her room. She sat in the rocking chair next to the crib and started to hum. She couldn’t remember the words, but she knew the melody. Slowly, the words came back to her, and she started to sing. 

“Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. 

Go to sleepy little baby. 

When you wake, you shall have 

All the pretty little horses. 

Black and bays, dapples and grays, 

Coach and six-a-little horses. 

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. 

Go to sleepy little baby. 

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. 

Go to sleepy little baby. 

When you wake you shall have, 

All the pretty little horses. 

Black and bays, dapples and grays, 

Coach and six-a-little horses. 

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. 

Go to sleepy little baby.” 

By the time the song was done, the baby’s eyes were starting to droop, though her grip on her mother’s shirt hadn’t loosened. Lydia held her daughter close. They had come so far from that night cornered in the bathroom. Lydia was unwilling to let anything take this from her. She murmured over and over to the little girl, “Mama loves you, Lyra. Mama will always love you. Mama will never leave you. Mama loves you.” 

Lyra babbled as she started to drift off to sleep, “Mama.” 

“Yes, baby?” the goth smoothed the blonde hair from her daughter’s eyes. 

“Wuv mama.” the little girl babbled, hugging tighter as her eyes fell closed. 

Lydia held the baby close, tears pooling in her eyes as she replied, “Mama loves Lyra.” 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

When Beetlejuice returned that evening, he had been none too happy about the bite mark on his wife’s arm, but didn’t show it. They sat together on the couch after Lyra had gone to sleep for the night with Lydia tucked securely under his arm. 

“We need to find something or someone she can play with.” the goth spoke, tracing patterns on his striped shirt. “Yeah, she didn’t really hurt me this time, but who knows about next time.” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely, babes.” the demon’s arm curled tighter. “It’s gonna be a lot harder than it sounds though. I can’t imagine there would be any demon’s her size.” 

“Why not?” Lydia tilted her head, a habit she likely picked up from her husband. 

Said demon shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, “There aren’t a lot of us demons and we don’t usually breed, babes. Not for lack of trying. It’s fucking hard finding a compatible mate. I was rare. Ma wanted some sort of stupid heir to the pointless bureaucracy of the waiting room bullshit she runs. I guess she wanted to retire early.” 

Lydia felt her heart start to sink, “So, are we not compatible?” 

“Too early to tell, sweets.” he kissed the top of her head. “Takes a while for your system to acclimate to mine.” 

“Do you know how long that can take?” the goth asked, she had always wanted more than one child. 

“Could be months, could be years.” Beetlejuice felt bad, but he wouldn’t lie to her on this. “Don’t give up just yet.” 

She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. “When you say, acclimate, what do you mean by that?” 

“You’d become a sort of hybrid. Like the moth. Just, what happened in an instant for her, is gonna take longer for whatever reason.” the demon explained, stroking her hair. “Basically, it’s your body’s way of making sure you’d survive the pregnancy.” 

Lydia smirked, “And here I thought I'd eventually kick it from you edging me to death.” 

Beetlejuice shrugged with a grin, “You love it, babes.” 

“No arguments here.” the goth grinned, “How will we know?” 

“Beyond you getting knocked up, I don’t know.” the demon groused, feeling a disquieting inferiority on his lack of knowledge on this, “I would think you’d manifest abilities too, but I just don’t know.” 

She snuggled closer, saying, “It’s fine, Beej. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” 

“Easier said than done, babes.” the demon’s voice was soft, almost vulnerable. 

Lydia was taken aback by it. She shifted so they could make eye contact, “Beej, what’s wrong? Please tell me. I want to help.” 

The demon gave a wry smile, “This is almost too good to be true, Lyds. I keep trying to find a catch in this whole deal, even though I know there isn’t.” 

“I suppose it doesn’t help that last time I literally stabbed you in the back.” the goth’s eyes cast downward. 

He shrugged, “You were an impressionable teen who had just lost someone important to you. I sure as fuck didn’t help much there. Besides, it wasn’t just that. It’s been that way for millennia. Every time I think I get close to what I want, it’s snatched away at the last second.” 

She booped his nose, “You actually helped a lot, you big goof. I was seen for the first time in six months. You know how good that feels. And you’re right, Beetlejuice. There is no catch. I’m not going anywhere.” 

The pair sat there for countless minutes, enjoying the feeling of each other’s embrace. The demon’s hair had gone a soft pink, he desperately wished he had a word to put to the way he cared for his tiny, wonderful wife. The best he could do, he supposed, was show her. Actions were better anyway. Words could lie, but actions spoke the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I'm off on vacation on Saturday and won't be able to post for a while. Chapter 9 is done, I just want to have something to upload when I get back in Feb! Thanks again!!!


	9. Chapter 9: The Picnic Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beej and Lydia go to a neighborhood cook out and run into someone from Lydia's past. Things don't go well. Beej scares the sh!t out of Lyds and is properly horrified at his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the chapter that inspired this whole fic. I read the chapter in "A Fair Trade" and wanted to see Musicaljuice's reaction in a similar setting, so I figured I might as well try! I hope you like it!

Chapter 9 

“Babes, you almost ready? This was your idea after all.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes as she tied off her long braid. “I’m coming down. Just let me put my shoes on.” 

There was a neighborhood party. For what, she didn’t know. But she supposed they should make an appearance, lest the stupid, nosey neighbors bring the party to them. So, Lydia had managed to talk her husband into going. She was still proud at herself for that. Slipping on her flats, she made her way downstairs. Her goth tastes were more pronounced than they usually were. She wore a fitted black sundress and she had layered some spiderweb tights underneath. Some spider earrings adorned her ears and she wore her wedding ring, of course. She had also managed to find time to put some simple dark makeup on. After one last glance in the mirror, she pranced to the living room where her husband and daughter waited. 

“Fuck. You trying ta channel your teenage self there, Lyds?” the demon laughed when he saw her. “Cuz you were one hot piece of jailbait.” 

“Oh? And what am I now?” she grinned, twirling around. 

“The hottest piece of ass I've ever seen.” he smirked as he smacked her ass. 

She hadn’t expected such a direct response. She glanced down at the floor. “You don’t have to exaggerate.” 

“Who the fuck said I was exaggerating?” her husband tipped her chin upwards. “I meant it. You really are the hottest thing on two legs, babes.” 

She was about to reply when Lyra’s happy babbles and shrieks interrupted them. 

“I guess someone is excited to go to the yuppie party.” Lydia’s signature sarcasm rang true. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and took on a more human appearance. His hair was still green, but his skin had taken on an almost lifelike color. “You ready, babes?” 

Lydia paused. His voice sounded so different without the harsh, gravelly tone. She was glad the magic to make him truly human hadn’t worked this time. She really preferred her demon husband the way he was. 

“You don’t like it, sweets?” he asked jokingly. 

“It’s an adjustment.” she answered, she didn’t dislike it, but it wasn’t her Beetlejuice. “Your voice is throwing me for a loop.” 

He laughed. “Don’t worry, babes. I’ll be back to my usual sexy self once we’re back here. Being honest, this shit’s weird for me too.” 

“Well, the sooner we go, the sooner we can come back.” she shrugged, picking up Lyra. 

“My thoughts exactly, gorgeous.” with a snap, they were a few blocks from the block party. 

Together, they walked hand in hand. Lydia noted that his hands were warm as well. Was she this ruined for normal that her husband glamouring himself to look like a live human weirded her out? They had only just gotten to the damn party and she was already excited to leave. 

“Ohmygod! Lydia! I’m like so glad you could make it!” 

Of course Claire Brewster was welcoming people. Lydia plastered a smile on her face and walked up to the blonde. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it! Thank you so much for organizing all this.” she wished she didn’t have to be so fake. She did actually like the blonde, but large gatherings of people just weren’t her thing. 

“It was like no trouble. There’re drinks and like appetizers set up in the tent, and a bunch of the boys will totally be grilling up burgers and hotdogs later.” Claire effortlessly filled the role of hostess. She cooed at Lyra a moment before welcoming some more people. 

“Since when did you make friends with Miss San Fernando Valley?” the demon asked with an amused smile. 

The small woman shrugged. “She and I didn’t get along at all in high school, but after college we realized that we were just being immature and started hanging out. I’d call her a friend if I cared to have more of a social life. Do you want to head for the tent? I could use a drink of something.” 

“Sure, sweets.” he laughed. “Let’s get a table.” 

They found one in short order. Lydia sat down and set her bag next to her. Lyra reached out for the demon and started chirping, “Up! Up!” 

“C’mere, moth.” Beej laughed as he swooped the little girl into his arms. 

There was nothing Lydia loved more than watching Beetlejuice interact with their daughter. There was a softness that overtook his features that she was sure was reserved only for the baby. 

“You sit tight, babes.” the demon kissed her cheek. “Moth and I’ll get you something to drink.” 

She watched them disappear into the throng of people. Lydia was so happy she had summoned the demon. He meant the world to her. She hoped he felt the same about her, but she knew that he had trouble understanding his more complex emotions. He typically focused on the main one he felt at any given moment, hence the color changing hair. Though it made reading him a lot easier. 

“Lydia?” 

The raven-haired woman looked for the owner of the voice but couldn’t recognize anyone. 

“Lydia Deetz! Is that you?” she finally identified the speaker. 

“Vinny?” she was shocked to see her first ex here of all places. “What brings you here?” 

He shrugged. “I moved here a couple weeks ago. I had no idea you lived here too. You look fantastic, bella.” 

“Thanks.” she wished he wouldn’t use his pet name for her. She hoped the comment about Beej would deter him. “I live here with my husband and daughter.” 

He didn’t even blink. “Oh? When did you get married?” 

“A couple months ago.” she answered. “Are you seeing anyone? If not, I think Claire is single, and you’re definitely her type.” 

Unfortunately, he didn’t take the bait. He sat down beside her and asked, “Is your husband here?” 

She slid away ever so slightly, “Yes. He’s got Ly and is grabbing me a drink.” 

He slid closer to her and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and said in hushed tones, “I meant it, bella. You look stunning.” 

Lydia could feel the discomfort churning in the pit of her stomach. She hated situations like this. Unfortunately, Vince was not the kind of guy to take no for an answer. He came from a powerful mafia family and was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. God, she hoped Beetlejuice would bring her that drink. If anyone could put the fear of God in ‘Prince Vince’, as he so often called himself, it was the demon. Finally, she spotted him. He held her drink in one hand, and Lyra babbling happily on his hip. 

“Vince, this is my husband, BJ.” Lydia supposed she spoke a little too quickly, she shouldn’t be this uncomfortable. “BJ, this is Vince. We dated for a little while in college.” 

“Yeah,” Vince agreed. “Before you left me for another guy.” 

Fuck, she had forgotten how much of an ass Vince had been. “We wanted different things out of life.” 

The demon was pissed. He hid it perfectly from the world, but Lydia could see his hair threatening to turn red, despite the glamor. Though she had no idea why he was so pissed. Vince hadn’t done anything other than say a few dickish things. 

“I gottcha your drink, babe.” his voice still sounded so strange to her without its trademark gravel. 

She stood, grateful to get away from her ex, who was way too familiar for her comfort level. “Thank you so much, BJ! You are the best!” 

She had barely taken the drink when she heard Claire call out, “Vince, I need your help!” 

A sigh of relief left her. She had never been so grateful to Claire Brewster before. Then she felt Vince slip something into her hand. She glanced down to see a napkin with something written on it. “Gotta go, bella. This is my number. Gimme a call sometime. I’d love to get together with you. That is, if your husband doesn’t mind.” 

Beetlejuice was furious at someone. Lydia could feel the rage pouring off of him. Some of the gravel had returned to his voice as he replied, “Why would I mind if two acquaintances want to get together to catch up on each other’s lives?” 

“Oh, we were more than just acquaintances.” Lydia bit back a groan. Did he have a death wish? “Bella and I dated for almost a year. We had a lot of firsts together.” 

“Don’t you have to go help Claire?” Lydia’s tone was dry. 

“Will I see you later tonight?” 

“No.” why couldn’t he leave her alone? “We’ve gotta go actually. It’s way past Ly’s bedtime.” 

She set the napkin on the table and downed her drink. She grabbed her bag and went to leave when Vince held out the napkin to her. “Don’t forget this, Bella.” 

Fuck. She gave him probably the weakest smile of her life as she wordlessly placed the damn thing in her bag. She couldn’t wait to get out of there. She turned on her heel and started walking towards home, slipping her hand into the demon’s. 

“Bye, Bella.” she barely hid her cringe. “Be sure to call me.” 

She gave a quick nod, trying to keep from sprinting. She didn’t know if the demon’s manic energy was rubbing off on her, or if her past traumas were screaming at her to get away. As soon as they were out of eye and earshot, her husband juiced them home. Lyra had fallen asleep on the walk, so she was promptly juiced into her red and black moth pjs and into her crib. 

Lydia felt exhausted as well. She craned her head up, gently pulling on the demon’s arm to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Though she noted his hair was as red as ever. 

Once they were out of Lyra’s room, the demon growled, “You got a reason for keeping that number?” 

She’d forgotten about the damned number. “Nope.” 

She pulled it from her bag and before she could throw it in the trash, Beetlejuice grabbed from her, incinerating it. 

“Just in case you had other ideas.” 

Lydia’s mind came to a screeching halt. “The fuck did you just say to me?” 

“You heard me.” 

She felt like her mind was moving at half speed, though she didn’t know why. “Where the hell did you get that idea?” 

“I go and get you your fucking raspberry bullshit, and come back to see that douchebag touching you and trying his damnedest to get to that bit of goddamn heaven between those sweet legs of yours, and all you’re doing is sitting there, batting your eyes at him like a damn fool.” Great. Now his eyes were going red too. She needed to calm him down before he was too far gone. The last time that happened was when she had had to kill him. 

“Beej, please listen.” she was shocked at how soft her voice sounded. “I was trying to get away from him without causing a big scene. I promise you I never encouraged him.” 

“It didn’t look that way.” 

“That ship sailed a long time ago and I don’t want back on it now. You are my amazing husband. How could I want anyone else?” Warning bells were going off in her mind. She didn’t know what to do. How could she calm him? Perhaps he still didn’t know how much he meant to her? 

She placed a hand on his cheek. “Beetlejui-” 

Lydia suddenly found herself pinned to the wall. One of the snarling demon’s hands covered her mouth, the other gripped where her neck and shoulder met. 

“Shut your fucking mouth!” he raged, gripping her harder. “You are mine! D’you fucking hear me? You are my wife! No one else can ever have you! You’re not sending me away now!!” 

Fuck. She shouldn’t have started that sentence with his name. And yet, she felt a strange calm. He'd uncover her mouth eventually; she would tell him then. Even like this, she felt no fear of him. He’d rage for a while, but he would come back to himself. She knew he would never hurt her. Then she felt his thumb slip and press lightly against the base of her throat. In this state, he probably didn’t even realize it. But that one press made her mind go numb. She didn’t see Beetlejuice before her anymore as she slid to the floor, but the grinning maw from her nightmares. She felt it clawing at her clothing with a hand gripping hard around her throat. She heard it laugh as a sickening crunch sounded. She didn’t know if she actually screamed for it to stop or if she imagined it. Her vision was clearing now. The grinning maw melted away and she saw her demon before her once more. Relief overwhelmed her. It was only once she stood that she took in his horrified expression. His hair had gone so white it was almost colorless and he seemed even paler than usual. 

“Lydia, I... I’m so sorry.” his voice trembled. Almost like the loud, boisterous demon was afraid to speak. With one more terrified glance at her, she watched as anguish bled into his face as he blinked out of sight. 

The young woman blinked, trying to make sense of what the hell just happened. This was the first time she’d ever hallucinated. She probably needed therapy. Again. She gave a long sigh and hoped Beetlejuice would come home soon. Lydia certainly didn’t blame her husband for setting off the weird trip. It wasn’t like he could have known. Hell, she hadn’t even known that would be a trigger for her. Clearly the nightmares were affecting her more than she thought. Lost in her thoughts, Lydia had wandered into her bedroom and had changed into her silk robe. It wasn’t as comforting as her husband’s arms, but it was the next best thing. She already missed him. She padded into the kitchen and mindlessly pulled a pint of her favorite dark chocolate ice cream from the freezer. Finally, she settled on the couch watching Night of the Living Dead. Once the tub of ice cream finished, she found her eyes drooping. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

When she woke, the tape had long run out, static covering the screen. Lydia stretched and rubbed the crust from her eyes when she felt the energy shift. She sat up to see Beetlejuice materializing into the room. She doubted anyone had ever seen him so apprehensive before. He approached her as one might a frightened animal, kneeling before her. His countenance was still far paler than normal, and most of his hair had gone a dull black with streaks of white remaining. He reached gingerly out for her, but jerked his arm back quickly, a look of panic crossing his face as his hair flashed white once more. He just knelt there, eyes wide with terror. Lydia knew now that his fear of losing her and being alone once more had been the root of all of this. She swung her legs over the edge of the couch and all but melted into his lap, her arms hugging him around his shoulders, burying her face to the crook of his neck. 

She felt tears spring to her eyes as she whispered, “I missed you, Beej.” 

Lydia felt a shudder run through the demon’s body as he relaxed, his arms locking around her waist. She could only imagine the thoughts running through his head. 

“I missed you too, Lyds.” his voice sounded so broken, just as timid as the rest of him. “There’s nothing I can say. I, I’m so sorry.” 

“I don’t blame you, Beej. It’s not like you knew I’d hallucinate.” she murmured into his neck. God, she could stay in his embrace forever. “I’m just happy you came home.” 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want me to come back.” he confessed softly, his hair growing duller and duller black as he went on. “I went way out of line. I got too angry, and the prick wasn’t even a threat. And then I, I broke my promise to you. I hurt you. I’ll never be able to make that up to you. I don’t blame you if you send me away. Or if you never want to see me again. I’m so sorry.” 

“Beetlejuice.” she felt him tense up at the sound of his name, his hair white once more, but she had to stop the downward spiral. He needed to know. “I will never send you away. I’m not angry at you at all. I know you weren’t trying to hurt me. I know you didn’t mean to do any of that. How could either of us have known that a tap on my neck would trigger some trippy hallucination? You're not going to lose me. Not now, not ever. Beej, I love you.” 

“Come again, babes?” his tone was still soft, but she could hear the disbelief in it. He clutched at her, almost shaking with terrified anticipation. 

Lydia pulled her face up to see his eyes had gone even wider, if it were possible. His hair had gone white again. Shock and disbelief were apparent on his face. Yet, she could see hope there too. She pressed her forehead to his and breathed, “I love you, Beetlejuice.” 

If demons could cry, Beetlejuice was sure he would have in that moment. Instead, he held the tiny woman tighter. That strange emotion was back again, more ferocious and demanding than ever, mixing with the relief and happiness that surged through him. He almost couldn’t believe the little breather in his arms. She loved him. Whatever love was, she felt it for him. 

A tearless sob 0f joy wracked its way out of him as he found the strange emotion screaming at him to answer her, “I love you more than I understand, Lydia.” 

She froze. Did he really just say that? He loved her too? It made sense. She had caught tiny glimpses of his hair turning pink every now and then. And she supposed his actions had been telling her so before either of them realized it. But what did any of that matter? Her demon loved her! Well beyond overjoyed, she pressed her lips to his, pouring all of her emotions into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, she was crying and laughing. 

“The fuck? Why are you crying, babes?” the demon wiped tears from her face. 

She sniffed before grinning, “I’m so happy.” 

“Wait, people cry when they’re happy?” Beetlejuice was confused. 

Lydia bopped his nose and said, “They do when they’re as happy as you’ve made me, Bugaboo.” 

“I just find it incredible that you’re not scared of me, babes. Especially after all that.” the demon’s arms curled around the tiny woman, holding her as close as possible, unwilling to ever let go again. 

“I could never be scared of you, Beetlejuice.” the goth snuggled deeper in the embrace of her demon, and all was right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And thank each and every one of you for leaving comments and kudos! I swear I do a happy dance every time I see the email notifications!


	10. Chapter 10: New Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra plays doctor and Lydia starts feeling different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10 

A week had passed and Beetlejuice still felt like shit for triggering Lydia’s hallucination. The nightmares were only getting more frequent too. It seemed like she had one every night, always waking up screaming. Normally, he’d get off on that, but the fact that it was his Lydia that was being tortured by her own mind made the demon feel ill. He could see when she was having a particularly rough time and it seriously pissed him off. Mostly because he didn’t know how to fix it. 

His tiny wife was currently passed out on the couch. She hadn’t slept at all that night, lying awake, thinking he didn’t know. He thought that was the case for a while, due to the dark circles he saw forming under her eyes. Enough was enough, he had thought. He had snuck up behind her and placed his fingers to her temples, sending her off into dreamless oblivion for a few hours. Gods knew she needed it. He felt tiny hands clutch at the leg of his striped pants. He glanced down to see Lyra peering up at him through luminous green eyes. She might only be six months old, but the little demoness was perceptive as hell. He leaned down and lifted the little girl into his arms. 

“Mama’s not feelin’ too hot right now, pipsqueak.” the demon murmured as his daughter hugged his arm. “But I got the feeling you know that already.” 

The blonde baby nodded as though she understood, holding out her hand in front of her. For a moment Lydia began to glow, the little girl’s brow furled in fierce concentration. The glow faded and Lyra slumped into the bigger demon’s arms. He hugged her close, his mood growing more and more sad. 

Beetlejuice felt his hair shift to blue as he said, “If only it were that simple, moth. Mama is hurt inside. Her mind is attacking itself.” the baby tilted her head “Mind. Where your thoughts come from.” 

Lyra babbled, “Mama huwt. Wywa wuv mama. Wywa hawp.” 

“I know, kid.” the demon was at a loss. “I know. I want to help too. But this is harder than healing like we do. This is inside hurt. The kind we demons cause, not fix.” 

“Wan’ fix!” the little girl held out her hand again. 

“Lyra, don’t.” Beetlejuice couldn’t help the way his throat tightened as he gently pushed her hand down. “That won’t help, baby.” 

The demoness fixed him with a look that was somewhere between furious and incredulous. With a thought, she disappeared from her father’s arms and on top of her sleeping mother, snuggling under the sleeping goth’s arm. Just as Lydia began to glow again, Beetlejuice growled, “Remember, humans are fragile. There’s only so much their bodies will handle. Do not hurt her.” 

The demoness hissed right back, “Won’t.” 

The demon nodded, satisfied that the little girl would not purposefully harm her mother. He settled next to his sleeping beauty, stroking the soft hair that fell in sheets of shining onyx around her. Their daughter’s eyes were drooping as well, the demon smirked. He needn’t worry about either of his girls for a while at least. But, Christ, this whole not being able to help Lydia thing really pissed him off. Fuck. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Lydia awoke to Lyra curled up next to her. When had she fallen asleep? And why hadn’t she been plagued by the almost nightly images. She felt weird. Like she had been suspended in hot water for too long. She felt something shift in her mind, though she couldn’t say what. She noticed her head was supported on something stripy, and a quick glance informed her that it was her husband’s lap. She stirred softly, not wanting to get up just yet. His fingers carded through her hair so soothingly, how could she not want to stay here forever? 

“How’d ya sleep, babes?” the demon’s soft gravel cut into her thoughts. 

“Good.” she murmured breathily. “Did you do that?” 

His fingers made another soft pass through her hair as he replied, “Yeah, babes. This whole you not getting enough sleep thing is starting to piss me off. I might not be able to get rid of the nightmares in your natural sleep, but I can do this.” 

Warmth flooded her as she snuggled closer to him, “Thanks, Beej. I love you.” 

“Fuck, Lyds.” he grumbled, hating that his goddamn hair was blushing pink. “You know I love you too.” 

“Why do I feel all tingly?” she asked, trying to rub away the odd sensation. 

The demon chuckled, “Moth tried to heal ya. You fucking glowed, babes.” 

“She didn’t hurt herself, did she?” Lydia’s brow furled in concern, looking down towards the baby. 

“Nah.” Beetlejuice scoffed, “Just wore herself out a little. She’ll be fine.” 

The goth nodded, before settling back into her original position on the demon’s lap. Slowly, she relaxed into the feeling of his thick fingers combing through her hair. She felt so safe with him. She knew he could destroy the world if he wanted, and yet, he was content to stay here with her and their daughter. She smiled. She felt different. She couldn’t quite explain how, but it felt good. Very quickly, she chalked it up to finally getting a few hours of uninterrupted, nightmare free sleep. 

As they laid there, she wished she knew what to look for to see if she and Beej were compatible. Though, she knew her husband didn’t even know. A thought struck her; one she’d never tell Beetlejuice. There was another demon who had managed to find a compatible mate of some sort. Juno. If anyone would know, it would be her. But Lydia was sure that the ancient demoness would never give her the information she wanted. And besides, for all the goth knew, she was still being digested by that sandworm. That feeling was back, it was like some primal part of her waking up and gnawing at the back of her mind. It didn’t feel bad, just different, and honestly really good. Lydia wondered if it was from her daughter trying to heal her. That was the only thing that made sense. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

“Lydia, you just have to come!” Skye’s happy voice raced on the other end of the line. “You’ve been couped up in that house for months now! Tell that husband of yours that he doesn’t get to monopolize all of your time!” 

“I’ll have to check and see, Skye.” Lydia smiled, she honestly wanted to go to girl's night. It had been almost a year since she had seen most of her friends. “But most likely yes. If I can get someone lined up to watch Lyra.” 

“Just get your hubby to watch her!” the younger woman chirped. “And you need to tell us all about him!!” 

The goth grinned, she really did love this kid. “I will get him to do that. And don’t worry, you’ll get all the juicy details.” 

“Yay!!” the squeal was so loud that Lydia had to pull the receiver a distance from her ear. “It’s gonna be epic!” 

“I’ll be there.” the goth grinned, hearing baby gurgles through the monitor. “I gotta go now, Ly just woke up.” 

“Okay, byeee!!” Lydia winced at the squeal as she hung the phone up. She smiled, eager to see the girl scout leader again. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

That evening found the couple cuddling in bed, with Lyra safely tucked into her crib finally, after not wanting to let go of her mother all day. The baby had stubbornly clung to Lydia’s arm, leg, whatever she could grip in her tiny fists, appointing herself Lydia’s healer and constant companion. Beetlejuice had laughed at the sight, asking when she had developed a large, benign tumor. Lydia had only responded with an eyeroll, knowing all too well that to respond was to encourage him. That strange feeling remained, her mind feeling sharper, and like she was floating in a test tube. 

“Beej,” she began, “I’ve felt different since I woke up this afternoon.” 

He demon tipped her chin up to look in her eyes, “How so, babes?” 

Holy shit, since when was eye contact a turn on? Had his eyes always been so piercing? Or was she finally going crazy? “It’s hard to explain. My mind feels, sharper? And I feel like colors are more vivid than before.” 

“Could just be a side effect of moth playing doctor.” Beetlejuice didn’t dare hope it was a sign she might be compatible. But the mere possibility had his libido skyrocketing into overdrive. 

Lydia bit back a moan as she felt his hardness pressing against her. She worked her lower lip with her teeth, trying to distract herself. A wolfish grin split his face in half as he pulled her lip free, saying, “Pick a number between one and four, babes.” 

“Is this some weird-ass way to get me involved in picking how many times you’re gonna edge me to death?” she asked dryly, quirking an eyebrow. 

His canines grew into sharp fangs as he grinned, “Just pick one, doll.” 

“Pi.” Lydia couldn’t contain her smirk. 

The demon was unimpressed. “Pie? I said pick a damn number.” 

“I know. And I picked pi.” she laughed evilly. “3.1415926... It supposedly goes on forever. You said pick a number. You never said it had to be a whole number.” 

“Looks like we’ll round that shit up to four, babes.” he snarled, pressing her onto her stomach. “Now pick a goddamned whole number between five and ten.” 

Lydia couldn’t suppress the shiver of excited anticipation that ran through her. “Are you going to add or multiply those numbers together?” 

“Like I’d fucking tell you now.” he smirked, tracing the claws on his free hand lightly up and down her spine. “Changed my mind. Pick either nine or ten. You’re in for it, you little brat.” 

She let out a low moan at the sharpness of his claws, “Ten.” 

His growl sent shivers down her spine, waiting eagerly to hear what he had planned. In an instant she was bent over his lap, naked. She bit her lip, shifting slightly, feeling his raging hardon pressing into her stomach. He leaned in close, “Alright, doll. Fourteen it is. There’s a couple rules. You have to count each blow. And if you flinch, studder, or forget what number we’re on, we start over at one. Got it?” 

Lydia could feel the wetness between her legs, “Yes!” 

“Yes, what?” his nails dug into the soft skin on her hip. 

“Yes, Daddy.” she hissed at the bite of his nails on her flesh. 

His growl went straight to her clit, “Good girl.” 

The first slap was so loud that it echoed. Lydia was momentarily caught off guard by its strength, having lurched forward from the impact. She sucked in a loud gasp as she cried out, “One!” 

Beetlejuice was gracious enough to give her a moment to catch her breath. Holy shit. This was going to be more intense than she thought. She bit at her lip to hide her excited smirk. She moaned as his hand fisted in her ebony locks, pulling her back to her original position across his lap. He chuckled, “That was just the practice round, doll. Keep counting.” 

Each blow bordered on too much, just how he knew she craved. They kept coming, on and on until Lydia could barely think straight, much less keep track of what number they were on. As they drew nearer, the more the goth didn’t want it to end. Finally, the last slap echoed in their bedroom as she yelped, “Fourteen!” 

In an instant, she was in his arms as he bit at her neck, praising, “You’re fuckin’ perfect, ain’t ya? Daddy can’t get enough of you, doll.” 

Lydia grinned at his praise, unable to control her trembling. She shifted, wincing slightly, to straddle his lap and nip at his lips. She moaned as his fingers sifted through her hair as their lips met in a searing kiss, tongues battling for dominance. She moaned low in her throat at the feeling his hardness press against her as their hips ground together. She gasped as he jerked her head back, shuddering in mad anticipation at the crazed look in his eyes. Slowly, he stood them up so that he towered over her tiny frame. 

“On your knees.” the demon’s hand rested on the back of her head. 

“Beg for it.” she couldn’t contain her grin. 

His hand curled tighter in her hair, relishing in the gasp it elicited from her, “I’ll say it one more time, you little brat, and you will obey. Get on your fucking knees.” 

His grip was almost cruel as he tugged on her hair until she collapsed to her knees, her eyes trained on him, glittering defiantly. 

“You sure you wanna fight me, princess?” his voice toed the line between cloying and authoritative as his clothing vanished, palming his cock at the sight of her kneeling before him, her eyes dark with her own desire. 

A part of her so wanted to keep pushing back, if only to see how much she could push him before he retaliated. She knew he’d draw this out as long as he wanted, and she loved it. She smirked as the brat in her won out. Lydia batted her eyes at him and spoke with a grin, “You already know the answer to that, Daddy.” 

His growl sent shivers throughout her body, pooling in her sex. Fuck, he was magnificent like this. His piercing eyes bored into hers as he stroked himself, his hand fisted in a death grip in her long, black locks as he ordered, “Open your mouth.” 

She arched an eyebrow as she locked her jaw in place with a smirk. Silently daring him to do something about it. His lips curled into a snarl, “I won’t ask again, doll.” 

Lydia had no idea what prompted her to say, “Make me.” 

With a vicious snarl, a third arm grew from the demon’s back, wrapping around her jaw and pressing hard between her teeth. Try though she did, his superior strength won out, her jaws parting to make way for his cock to enter. And enter it did. She let out a low moan as he surged to the back of her throat, two hands fisting in her hair, the third pressing on the back of her neck, holding her firmly in place as he thrust into her hot mouth. She tongued at his cock as she fought to relax. With steady pressure, he slid down her throat, spitting out a vicious curse as he felt her muscles clamp down around his length. Holy fuck. He knew he was big, but she always took him like a champ. 

“Shit, doll.” his gravel resonated deep in his chest as he held her there, her nose buried in the nest of burgundy hair and her chin resting against his balls. “You feel so fucking good.” 

Lydia heard him hiss as she dug her nails into his pale white thighs, he got off on pain, just like her. Growing bolder, she dragged her nails downwards, leaving angry red scratches in her wake. With a harsh growl, her demon retaliated. A thrill ran through her as he fucked her throat, moving her head more than he moved himself. Her lungs were burning for air, but she didn’t want this to stop. She held out a few moments more before tapping his leg, her need for air winning out. Beetlejuice held her in place for a few seconds before pulling out of her throat. Lydia collapsed as she gasped for air, a small grin forming. 

The snap echoed as the tiny woman found herself on the bed, her face pressed to the blankets. Beetlejuice was on her in an instant, tongue and fingers toying with her sex, working her to a fever pitch before pulling back just before she broke. A frustrated groan left her, goddamn it she was so close! She gnawed at her lip in anticipation when she felt his cock press against her entrance, she wanted him so bad. His fingers dug into her hips as he slid inside her with a strangled growl. Lydia couldn’t stop the moans and soft screams that tumbled out of her mouth with each powerful thrust from the erratic pace set by her demonic husband. Higher and higher she climbed towards the sweet paradise as she felt the demon’s thrusts growing harder and more frantic as he neared his own completion. Finally, she shattered around him with a keening wail that ended him. He came hard with a roar, filling her. 

They collapsed together, Beetlejuice tucking his tiny wife next to him as she shook like a leaf. Lydia burrowed deeper into his arms, feeling a rush of wetness on her thighs as he finally pulled out of her. 

“I love you, Beej.” she murmured sleepily, a grin pulling at her lips. 

“You know I love you too, Lyds.” the demon’s voice choked slightly, still finding it hard to believe that the fallen angel in his arms truly loved him. No one had ever cared about him in his several millennia long existence before. No one had ever even seen him, that he existed alongside them. And those seldom few who could had never craved his touch, leaned into it like she did. She was the only being in existence that made him feel like he mattered, that he had purpose. The feeling was incredibly foreign to him, so sue him if he found it hard to believe at times. He had thought for the longest time, most of his existence really, that he didn’t anyone, and yet, he craved it. He craved every little scrap of affection she was willing to give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, bookmarking, thank you!!


	11. Chapter 11: Out to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Beetlejuice and Lydia go out on their first dinner date ever? Read on to find out! Chapter idea was suggested by a lovely commenter, credit goes to them!

Chapter 11 

Lydia stood before her vanity mirror putting the finishing touches on her dark makeup. She had gone a little overboard with her eyeshadow today, constructing a smoky, black and silver haze around her eyes, making them appear almost unnaturally large on her doll-like face. Blood red lipstick completed her makeup to match her dress. A rich red number in a matte silk that fell to just above her knees. Her wedding ring adorned her finger, sitting large and gothic on her small hand. A thin black belt, a choker, lace tights and heels completed her ensemble. She fluffed her waved hair one last time before turning at the hiss that sounded. Beetlejuice stood there, eyes traveling hungrily along her slight frame. 

“Holy shit, doll.” the demon’s hands twitched at his sides. “You sure you don’t wanna stay and have some fun here?” 

A grin tugged at her lips, “Oh, that does sound tempting...” she let the anticipation hang in the air for just a moment. “But I am looking forward to this dinner date. We’ve never really been on one.” 

“True that, babes.” he shrugged. Shit, he really was powerless when it came to his tiny wife’s wishes. “What’s the plan for the moth then?” 

“Skye is coming to watch her.” Lydia replied, brushing past him with a smirk, heading to the living room. 

The demon’s hair flashed a bright orange, momentarily distracted by the sway of her hips. “Who the fuck is Skye?” 

She turned to glance at him with mischievous eyes, “Does a screaming girl scout from our haunted house ring any bells?” 

Lydia almost laughed as she watched the gears in his head turn before he got it. “Wait, that kid?” 

“Yeah, that kid.” she laughed as his hands gripped at her waist. “She’s the troupe leader now. Now let go. She’ll be here any minute.” 

With a strained growl he released her. Fuck, tonight was gonna be harder than he thought. No scares, and no public displays of affection beyond hand holding and chaste kisses. How had he let this little slip of a woman talk him into this? Oh wait; he adored her and she knew it. Satan, he was fucked. And he was not mad about that. 

Ding Dong! 

Giving her ass a harsh squeeze, he savors her small gasp as he growled low, “I’ll go start the car, babes.” 

She gave him a smirk before turning towards the door. Once the demon was out of sight, she opened it to reveal the younger woman. “Hi, Skye! Thanks again for watching Lyra.” 

“It’s no problem, Lydia!” Skye’s smile was bright as she hugged the goth. “You look amazing! Where are you and your hubby going?” 

Lydia grinned a rare, genuine grin. “Thanks, hon. Just out to dinner. We won’t be gone for very long. A few hours at most.” 

“We’ll be fine till then.” the sandy brunette smiled, turning to look at the infant in the playpen. “Won’t we, kiddo?” 

Lyra looked up, eyes darting between the two women. She hadn’t wanted Mama and Dada to leave, but they had reassured her all day that they would come back. This new woman, Mama called her Sky, was a little taller than Mama, and not as slender. But the demoness liked how she smiled. The little girl saw that her mother trusted this woman, therefor, so did she. She threw her doll and babbled out, “Ya!” 

Lydia laughed as she lifted the baby into her arms, she quietly reiterated, “Remember, baby. No magic while Mama and Dada are gone. No teleporting, and especially no biting or hair pulling. Skye is a normal human, and you can’t play with her the way you play with Dada. She has to think you’re a normal human too.” 

“Pwomise.” the baby whispered back. 

Lydia pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead before placing her back in the playpen. She turned to Skye, “She typically will eat around six o’clock. Sliced bananas and chicken are her favorite. There’s some milk in the fridge if she wants some. Fair warning; she doesn’t like the bottle very well. I can’t even begin to tell you how many tops we’ve gone through. And she’ll fall asleep around seven thirty. We should be back not too long after, maybe nine?” 

`“You two go have a good time.” Skye smiled slyly. “And I wanna hear all the juicy details about your hubby at girls night.” 

“Oh, there’s some stuff I don’t want to tell to anyone but you, Skye.” the goth smirked right back. 

Her eyes went wide. “Oh god, don’t make me wait! Tell me now!” 

“If I tell you now,” Lydia grinned evilly. “I’ll never get out of here.” 

Lydia was almost out the door as Skye called to her, “Will you at least tell me his name?” 

The demon was leaning against the car as Lydia caught his eye with a smirk. She glanced back at the younger woman and replied, “Oh, you’ve met him.” 

Shutting the door behind her quickly before Skye could see Beetlejuice, Lydia pranced over to the car laughing softly. Beetlejuice reached for her, pulling her close, inhaling her musky scent as he growled in her ear, “You’re determined to be a little cock-tease tonight, aren’t you?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daddy.” she pulled out of his grasp, biting at her lip at his strangled whine as she darted around to the passenger seat. 

The second they were both in, the car drove itself down the road. Beetlejuice gripped her jaw in one strong hand, pulling her close, “You’d better be willing to finish what you just started, doll.” 

Just as the demon was about to claim her mouth with his own, Lydia pressed a slender finger to his lips, “Once I’ve taken my makeup off, go to town. And don’t smudge my lipstick.” 

For a moment, he looked as though he was going to attack her lips anyway, instead, he attached himself to her neck, sucking a deep purple hickey at her pulse point. His eyes were dark with lust, his hair going burgundy as he growled, “Don’t even think about covering that up, doll.” 

Groaning, the goth settled back in the seat as he released her. “How would I? I left my makeup at home.” 

The car ride passed shortly, and they were at their destination. The demon snapped his fingers and his skin took on an almost lifelike color, moss gone from his perpetual scruff and his hair color freezing at green. Together, they walked hand in hand into the restaurant. This time, Lydia noted that he hadn’t warmed himself. The chill she loved was still ever present. His suit had become new-looking as well, the grime vanishing into nothing. His signature stripes were now a crisp, clean white, and the black dark and vibrant in contrast. Lydia’s mouth watered at the figure he cut. 

The host unashamedly looked the strange couple up and down, barely hiding a sneer. Freaks. This was a nice establishment and they were an eyesore. Well, the man was at any rate. The woman... teen? was skinny, but pretty enough, he supposed. But wait, was that a hickey? And Jesus, how much older than her was the guy? Slut. He wondered briefly how much she was charging him. Bored, he intoned, “Welcome. Do you two have a reservation?” 

“Sure do.” Christ, how many packs did this guy smoke a day? 

“What’s the name?” the host asked, opening the book in front of him. 

“Beetleman.” the demon grinned, almost laughing at the questioning look the poor sap gave him. “Lawrence Beetleman.” 

After a few seconds of looking, the host spoke, “Please follow me.” 

The strange and unusual couple drew stares as they followed the host through the dining room. More than one set of eyes lingered on the dark purple hickey gracing the goth’s slender neck. She knew the women were judging her, but she noticed the jealousy in the men’s eyes as they walked by. They had good reason, she supposed. Why would she ever give them a second glance? After all, she was married to a man whom none of them could ever hope to equal. She gave her demon a rare soft smile as he pulled her chair out for her before settling into it, offering him a quiet thanks as she did so. The host left them with menus and hurried off back to the podium. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Lyra had decided that she liked Skye. The woman was kind and fun, and had lots of games that the demoness had never played before. She liked peekaboo best. She could make faces at Skye and try to scare her. The little demoness felt safe with the woman, though she longed to tug on her long brown locks. She had to remember that humans were breakable, and breaking humans was not good. Especially not ones as nice as Skye. Lyra hoped Skye liked her too. She gave a yawn. Mama had said she and Dada would be back after she was asleep, so she wasn’t afraid. Skye had sung to her as she had held her giving her some of the warmed up milk Mama had put in the cold box. Skye tucked her in to her blankets and read her a story, Cinder Ella, she thought the name was. The baby laid there, music on, waiting to fall asleep. She missed Mama and Dada, but knew they’d be home soon. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Lydia couldn’t be happier. Half way through their meals, this night was going better than she could have hoped for. They were still drawing stares and odd looks from their fellow patrons, but the goth couldn’t have cared less. 

“Beej,” she began, grinning happily from ear to ear. “Thank you so much for this.” 

“Please.” her demon gave a soft smile back. “Like I could deny you anything, Lydia. Never could.” 

Just then, the host walked by their table with another party. Lydia was about to reply when she heard a familiar voice, “Ciao, bella!” 

Fuck. Lydia’s happiness turned sour in under a second. Frowning, she took another bite, hoping that Vince would leave her alone if she didn’t respond. 

“Bella, why didn’t you call me?” 

She went on ignoring him, hoping he’d get the damn message. No such luck. She felt a hand try to tip her chin upwards. She pulled her head away and gave the annoying man an incredulous look, asking, “Can’t you see I’m eating?” 

The mafia man smirked, “I was just asking a question, bella.” 

“Don’t call me that.” she snapped. “My name is Lydia.” 

Lydia didn’t like the way his face darkened, “Fine, Lydia. Why didn’t you call me?” 

“Because I don’t want to.” the goth tried not to snarl. She looked across the table to see her husband ready to kill. “Now please, leave us to eat in peace.” 

“Come on, bella-” 

Finally, Beetlejuice spoke. “How many times does she have to tell you to fuck off?” 

Something in the demon’s glare made Vince back down. Turning to leave, he sneered at her, “You always were goth trash, Lydia. Apparently, you’re stupid goth slut too.” 

Beetlejuice had heard enough. With a sneer of his own, the mafia man slipped on the tile floor. Sending him crashing into a waiter, ending up covered in food. Steaming hot soup splashed all over his groin, drawing out a high pitched, girlish scream. The demon relished in the sound, feeling the swirling anger within him dissipate slightly. No one talked to his wife like that. He turned his gaze back to her, reading her gratefulness loud and clear in her shining eyes and the softness of her red smile. 

“Thank you, Beej.” her whisper was so soft she knew no one but him could have possibly heard it. 

Lydia was determined that Vince’s insult would not ruin her evening. She let out a snicker at the sight of her ex limping away from the scene, whimpering every time the steaming fabric he wore brushed against his burned manhood. Served him right, the bastard. With a small laugh and a smirk that looked way too similar to her demon’s, she joked, “Talk about a walk of shame.” 

Beetlejuice laughed, “She’s got jokes! I could make him slip again if ya like, babes.” 

“I’m good.” she chuckled, shaking her head. “Watching him walk out of here with hot ass soup all over his crotch is already comedy gold.” 

The demon shrugged, smirking, “Glad ya approve, Lyds. And I’m glad I could bring that smile back.” 

All too soon, in Lydia’s opinion, they had each finished eating. Leaving some quickly conjured cash on the table, they were out of the restaurant and in the car. With barely a thought, the car was driving down the road and Beetlejuice was back to ‘normal’ again. Mossy and deathly pale, his hair a vibrant shade of pink. 

“Beej,” Lydia grinned from ear to ear. “Thank you so much for tonight.” 

“Eh. No problem, babes.” the demon shrugged with a grin of his own. “I just can’t say ‘no’ to you. Making sure you’re happy makes me happy. Isn’t that what love is?” 

“I’d say it’s an action brought about by love. Something like that.” the goth answered, hoping she could help him sort out the more complex emotions. “I think love means something different for everyone.” 

Curiosity nigged at him, “What does love mean for you, Lyds?” 

She paused for a moment, lost in thought. “In a broad sense, it’s a mixture between loyalty, trust, and caring for the wellbeing of those close to me. When I narrow that to you, it’s the same three core feelings, but with a deep feeling of safety and contentment, and of course sexual attraction, thrown in the mix. What about you?” 

“Fucking shit. You’re killing me, Lydia.” his murmur was deep and awed at her answer. “Gimme a minute. Lemme sort this shit out.” 

Lydia smiled, leaning against his strong arm, “You don’t have to answer me tonight, Beej. Whenever you figure it out.” 

“I, I don’t know what it is, but I kinda know what it feels like.” the demon began clumsily, raking red fingers through his hair. “I think it’s a mix of a need to keep you safe and happy, that trust, loyalty, and contentment you talked about, and a claim that you’re mine. Irrevocably mine. And, babes, do I even need to mention that I wanna fuck you till the end of time?” 

She chuckled at his last statement. “You won’t hear any complaints from me on that front. Beej, thank you for telling me all that.” 

“I’d give you my soul if I had one if it made you happy, Lydia.” the demon murmured into her hair, meaning every last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Every comment, kudos, bookmark, etc means the world to me!


End file.
